The Two We Missed
by KatTheGracefulKlutz
Summary: After the Rats, Douglas and Big D arrive at a mission site, only to find the mission completed; the ones behind the completed task will turn their world upside down. Collab with aliqueen16. Disclaimer: We only own our OCs. More characters than listed.
1. Chapter 1: Em and Lissie

**Hello, hello, and welcome to chapter 1 of ... (pause for effect) The Two We Missed! YAY! Hope this is enjoyable, and see you at the bottom!**

Leo's POV:

The room rang with a mission alert.

I looked at it. Another forest fire. Well, at least we have experience!

"Come on, another forest fire." I tell Bree, Adam, Chase, and Daniel. Yup, Daniel is finally allowed to go on missions! Anyway, we suit up, Daniel touches Bree, and we speed to the mission site.

Felicity's POV:

I stare at the fire that Emily and I accidentally created. Whoopsie.

"Um, a bit of help here Em?" I ask, using my super-speed to contain the fire and smoke.

Emily sighs and helps me. After about fifteen minutes we have extinguished the fire. YAY US!

We look at the ashes that are still falling from the trees, and I am about to start working on cleaning that up when I hear voices. Emily hears them too, and we hide behind a tree.

"How is the fire already out?" a boy a bit older than us asks.

"No clue. We didn't even get here yet. Either we are really good, or there are more bionics." another guy replies.

I bite my lip. He did NOT just say bionics. Did he?

I steal a glance at Emily.

"What did they mean by that?" Emily asks through a telepathic line. You see, she has a few types of ESP, so we can communicate telepathically.

"No clue." I reply.

Two men arrive. Hold on, is that Donald Davenport?! And… some other guy!?

I slowly stand and Emily copies me, but we bump into each other and topple on the ground and look up to see everybody staring at us.

"Um… er… uh…" Emily tries to say.

I mentally laugh and help her out. "This isn't the bakery." okay, that sounded way better in my head.

They stare at us. "Who are you?" the guy next to Donald Davenport asks.

"My name is Felicity, this is Emily." I respond.

He starts shaking. "Wha-what?" he asks

"Felicity and Emily?" I repeat. "We're orphans, never knew our parents, always had these -"

Emily shoves me and continues after me. "Cool talents. Yeah,"

He looks at us for a long time. Finally he looks at me and Emily. Turning to me, he says "Morphing powers?" My mouth falls open. He turns to Em. "ESP?" Her eyes widen.

"How did you know-?" we start at the same time.

The guy slumps to the ground. "You guys are the last two Davenports."

 **Chapter 1 is officially DONE! Next chapter is aliqueen16's, R &R! **


	2. Chapter 2: Daven-What-Nows?

**Okay I know that this is aliqueen16's chapter but I am doing the AN for it. I know this chapter is not the longest (probably shorter than the other) but the next chapter will be much longer. And also starting tomorrow we will TRY and update once a day. Now enough babbling and onto the review responses:**

 **Susz: Thank you! Here's your update! I hope your mom's surgery goes well...**

 **EmeraldTulip: Yeah, I know that it was a bit short (and that this chapter is a bit short) but next chapter will be longer. I like the name Felicity too, but it's not my name, obviously my name is Emily. LOL glad you like my nickname!**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: Thank you so much!**

 **AwkwardGurl05: Thank you! Here's your update!**

Felicity's POV:

My jaw dropped to the ground, as did my sister's. We're the last WHAT now?!

Rubbing her head, Em complained "Ow, Lissie! Not so loud!"

Shooting her an apologetic look, I spoke "Sorry, Sis. I forgot about our telepathy for a while. Didn't mean to scream in your head."

She shrugged, then turned to the teens and two adults before us "What do you mean, we're the last Davenports? Like, bi-bionic Davenports? Because, our abilities probably have nothing to do with bionics."

In our heads, my sister and I were chanting "c'mon, take the bait. Just buy it..."

The guy in WAY too many bracelets spoke "No, you're bionic. Emily and Felicity Davenport, finally I found you. I'm your father. Douglas Davenport."

A short, dark-skinned boy spoke, turning to the man who claimed was our father "DUDE! How many bionic kids did you CREATE? ! The whole alphabet?!"

He looked at the kid incredulously and defended himself. "NO! Felicity is the last one!" his voice quieted a lot "I think…"

The kid, who's name we learned was Leo started arguing with Douglas about his bracelets; claiming he had too many. Quick to respond, the spiky-haired man spoke "Two is too few, four needs one more."

Seeing as I wore six bracelets on one arm and four on the other, with a watch; I could see a resemblance. It turned out Leo was Donald's stepson, who had a bionic leg and arm, due to injury. The other four were completely bionic.

Adam, the muscle, also with laser eyes, blastwaves and expanded lung capacity; Bree, with superspeed and vocal manipulation; Chase, the brain, with a laser bo, force field, override app, bionic eye and the Commando app, which Em and I had. Daniel had power replication, he could touch any bionic being, let it be human or android; and replicate his or her power. After we shared our abilities, we decided to move to the Bionic Island with our family.

 **I know, I know. Not the longest chapter. But we'll try and update tomorrow afternoon. So uh... yeah. R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mess with One, Deal with All

**OH YEAH! BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! *The song "Celebration" by Kool and the Gang starts playing***

 **What? I'm happy! LOL *the song "Here's to Never Growing Up" (the clean version) by Avril Lavigne starts playing***

 **I think we can all agree that I'm feeling Adam-ish right now.**

 **Review responses!**

 **Susz: Thanks! Here's your update!**

 **Now let's get onto the story!**

Emily's POV:

Lissie and I walk into the Bionic Academy. Wow, this place is amazing!

The kid who is supposedly our brother, Daniel, I think, looks at Felicity and I. "So not only do I discover my father, but I also discover two younger sisters. Hey, that means I'm not the youngest! So I'm guessing Emily is older, considering the whole E-F thing?"

"Yeah. We're twins, but Emily's the older one." Felicity replies.

"Cool."

"I'll show you guys around." Bree offers.

* * *

"Wait, hold on, you were raised in a BASEMENT?" I cry

"Um… yeah pretty much." Chase replies.

"Wow," Felicity sighs. "Even we weren't in that bad of condition. So how did you get out?"

"ME." Leo announces, making it look like he's all cool and stuff.

"Um… yeah sure." Daniel, Lissie and I all mumble at the same time. "Hey! Stop talking at the same time as me!" we laugh and high-five.

* * *

"Hey could you pass me that?" I ask Daniel

"Sure," he tosses me a hammar. "Why?"

"No reason. Thanks Danny." Okay, obviously I just wanted a reason to call him Danny.

"Did you just call me Danny?"

"Yup."

"What would posses you to do that?"

"Bree does it,"

Felicity walk in "and so will we."

"GAH!" Daniel yells "NOT AGAIN WITH THE NICKNAMES!"

"What's the matter Danny?" Felicity laughs.

He yells again.

Bree laughs. "I am LOVING having sisters!"

Daniel touches Bree and speeds out.

Huh, having brothers is fun when you get to torment them!

Felicity's POV:

I must admit, this is kind of creepy. You and your sister against the world and then one day you meet the father you never knew? I mean don't get me wrong, this is really cool and stuff, having siblings and all that, it's just weird.

But hey, who's to say that it isn't cool? Besides, now Em and I can torment Danny. Hehe, that's never going to get old!

* * *

My phone buzzes with a text from my boyfriend.

-Need 2 talk 2 u-

-Ok-

I grab a small bag and super speed into the hyperloop.

"Hold it. Where are you going?"

"Um, to see my boyfriend?"

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?"

"A year."

"I don't want you to have a boyfriend."

"Too bad. If he turns out to be bad news, you can sick Spike on him, okay?"

"Fine."

The door closes. Well that was a lovely talk with my dad.

The hyperloop doors open and I walk out. Wow, that IS fast!

I super speed to Kyle's house, and knock. A moment later, Kyle comes out. "Hi."

"So what was so important?"

"There's someone else."

"What?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

"Are you saying that you've been _cheating_ on me?"

"Um…"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

He angrily storms back into his house and I let my tears spill. I sit on the curb and put my head in my hands.

Somebody clears their throat. I look up and see another guy. "Are you okay?" they ask.

"No. My jerk boyfriend has been cheating on me." I say in a whisper.

"Excuse me? Uh uh, you tell me where that guy is, and I'm going to leave him with a lesson _well_ learned."

I point to Kyle's house.

* * *

I super speed into the hyperloop, still kind of upset but at least Dustin gave me his number.

Em looks at me for what feel like forever. "Lissie, are you okay."

"I hate Kyle. He's a no good, dirty, evil -"

"Okay, that's enough. I'm going to go show that guy who's boss."

Adam and Leo come in. "I sense the feeling of wanting to kill someone." Leo says.

"Her boyfriend." Emily replies.

"Oh, he's gonna get it!" Adam yells. "Why is he gonna get it?"

I face palm. "Because he's a jerk."

Chase and Daniel come in. "Who's a jerk?"

"My ex-boyfriend."

"Oh, okay. So you're saying that he broke up with you?" Chase asks

"AND he was cheating on me."

"Oh that's it!" Daniel yells. "WHERE IS HE?!"

* * *

Well let's just say in the end… Kyle ended up in the hospital… yeah… note to self: next time, try and contain Spark. (Spark is Em's commando app's name)

Emily's POV:

I opened my eyes to see the words "Commando App Disengaged." Not again! Well I guess if Spark game out, at least that jerk probably got what he deserved.

I glance at Daniel, Adam, and Leo. Who are all hiding behind a table. "What?" I ask

"Your commando app came out." Leo gulps.

"Spark."

"And Spike is out." Adam whispers.

I look at Chase, who is in a commando app phase.

"What happened?" I ask

"Well let's just say you and Chase got really mad at that jerk and uh… yeah…"

At least he got what he deserves…

"Well uh, how do we disengage Spike?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Leo screams.

I shriek as Spike throws a chair at me.

"There is only one sensible thing to do." Adam says seriously.

"WHAT?!" we all cry.

"... HELP!"

 **Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar issues and/or typos, I went through it a few times to check and found none, so let's hope it's good. Remember to be posting the hashtags #TheEliteBionic and #TheEliteBionicTribute around Fanfiction and Wattpad!**

 **Um... I guess that's it! Next chapter is aliqueen16's! R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mama's Home

**(A/N: So we all are happy that the Davenports went Commando App on that worthless Kyle; right? Also, the boy Lissie was talking to also beat him up big time; let's see what happens with him. As Kat says, see you at the bottom!)**

Felicity's POV:

The whole Kyle Catastrophe, and I mean catastrophe for him; mind you; was a week ago; and I had healed completely, super quickly. Partly because my siblings went full blown Commando on him; even the ones who didn't HAVE the App; and the footage is hilarious. Needless to say, I've watched the video more than once; giggling until my sides hurt. I can't believe we had to throw cold water on Chase to disengage Spike... And as for Kyle? That dirtbag was just a distant memory. But the other reason was Dustin Hankins, the tanned, muscular, bluish green-eyed brunette; the adorable, funny, sweet guy who also gave my ex a piece of his mind. Once we exchanged phone numbers, we began texting nonstop; something I've only told my sisters, not being stupid to the point of telling my uncle, Dad and brothers. Em was watching videos on YouTube; Bree was consoling Caitlin since Rodney had dumped her AGAIN; and I was, of course, talking to Dusty.

D- Hey, Liss; what are you up to?

L: Not much; tanning with my sisters and talking to you. You?

D: Talking to you and listening to music.

L: Cool, what type?

D: Alternating between my favorite genres. Country and rock. What're your favorite types?

L: Same, Dusty.

D: Cool! Hey, my four little sisters want me to watch a movie with them. Talk to you later?

L: Aww, how cute! How old are they? And what movie?

D: Disney Princesses Barbie collection. And then the original princess Disney movies. Save. Me. And Gillian is 6, Marie is 5, Jessilyn is 4 and Kimberly is 3. They're adorable. I just don't know what's worse; the fact that they have me in the palms of their hands; or that they use that against me. Or that I surrender every time.

L: Lol. How sweet! Well, have fun XD! And yeah, we'll talk later.

D: Thanks, I'll try to have fun. With any luck, I'LL be the one who falls asleep during "Sleeping Beauty". LOL.

Seeing everything he did with his sisters, he just became ten times cuter. Which guy our age would do that?!

Suddenly, Dad and Big D came back from the office, and Leo and my brothers came back from their classes. My uncle was the one to speak "Guys, I have an announcement to make. Guess what?"

Before any of us could take a guess, a slender, smiley woman with dark skin, black hair and deep brown eyes spoke; coming behind Big D "Mama's home!"

After my uncle kissed her, I realized she was my aunt, Tasha Dooley-Davenport. After Dad hugged her, my three oldest siblings grabbed her in a squeeze; and after they let go, Leo went over to her "Mom!"

After they hugged, she finally noticed Danny, Em and I, our brother between the two of us. Turning to the founders of Davenport Industries, the news reporter asked; eyebrow raised; gesturing to the three of us "Who are they?"

Smiling, Dad toyed with one of his bracelets and replied "My kids!"

Closing her eyes for a moment, she begged "PLEASE don't say they're…"

Cutting her off, the spiky-haired scientist smirked "Bionic."

Shaking her head, Aunt Tasha pleaded "NOT MORE!"

After a while she accepted us and welcomed us into the family with warm, open arms. After a while, the adults went into another room; leaving only Adam, Bree, Chase, Daniel, Emily, Leo and myself.

My phone buzzed, telling my I had a new text; and I read it; smiling from ear to ear "Oh, Dusty…"

My brothers groaned as my sisters and I squealed. Looking weirdly at the boys, I asked "What?!"

In unison; they mocked "Oh, Dusty!"

Back to their normal tones, Chase complained "All during this week, all you've done is talk TO him or ABOUT him!"

The oldest spoke next "You're too young for boys."

Giving him a look, I spoke "I've been dating since I was eleven."

Leo shook his head "Still too young."

Eyeing all of them as if they were crazy, because they WERE; I retaliated "And he and I aren't even DATING!" internally, I smiled. Not yet anyway. My sisters tried to help me; but the boys soon left. I just hope they won't do anything stupid...

Douglas's pov

Donny and I were in the middle of a meeting when Adam, Chase, Daniel and Leo interrupted us in perfect sync; barging in "Mayday, SOS; this is a calamity!"

Then Adam got a confused look on his face and asked "Wait, why did we say Mayday when we're in July? And also, what does sauce have to do with our calamity? And speaking of which; what is calamity?!"

Slapping his forehead, Chase explained "Calamity means huge problem. Mayday is an expression for help; as is S.O.S." he made a point of sounding out each letter; and I spoke "Boys, Donny and I are in the middle of a very important meeting. Can't this wait? What's the "calamity"?"

The one to reply was Daniel "Drop the air quotes, Dad. We think Lissie's dating again."

Sharing a horrified look with my brother; who didn't look much happier; I spoke "Meeting adjourned. Let's go."

Offering more information, Chase spoke "She's been talking to and about that Dustin guy way too much. It's becoming suspicious."

Hurriedly, we made our way to where Tasha, Bree, Emily, and Felicity were; and my stomach was getting queasy at the thought of my baby girl possibly dating… again. As soon as all of us reached the girls, I knelt in front of my youngest and all but pleaded "Baby Liss; PLEASE tell Daddy you're not dating this Dustin guy?"

Felicity's POV:

Rolling my eyes at such unnecessary drama, I replied; to his and the rest of the Davenboys' immediate relief "I'm not." raising my eyebrow at my dad, I asked "And did you just call me a styling product?"

He nodded; and I told him I thought the nickname was cute. Still feeling their stares bore through my bionic body, I attended to tranquilize them "Seriously. We're just friends."

The blonde bionic crossed his arms "Then what's with the nicknames? Why does he call you Liss? And I've heard Dusty so many times I'm starting to miss Danny!"

Their eyes shining, Bree and my twin spoke "That can be easily fixed!" giving the second bionic human a tap on the shoulder, Danny super sped away from a potentially embarrassing situation.

Ganging up on the Davenboys in my favor; Tasha and my sisters were able to contain them for the most part. After a while, the only ones left were Dad and I. As we looked out on the island, he slung his arm around me and pulled me close "I'm sorry if I made you mad, Baby Liss... It's just that you're my little girl; my youngest...and…" his voice trailed off as he noticed my arms "You have more bracelets than me?! HOW?!"

Looking at him with a duh look, I replied the obvious "Because you have five and I have 10? I know biotechnology is your area of expertise Daddy, but this is simple math." we laughed some more and I melted into his embrace; smiling as he kissed the top of my head; both of us watching the tropical sunset.

 **(A/N: How cute was that ending?! Thanks Susz and AwkwardGurl05 for reviewing the last chapter, and never fear; Spike has been disengaged. Who was cuter? Lissie and Douglas OR Lissie and Dusty? Huge thanks to Kat for the Tasha/Douglas dialogue and for coining the term Davenboys. Next chapter is hers! R &R!)**


	5. Chapter 5: My Crazy Family

**Hello everybody here is chapter 5! I had a bit of trouble with this one, but I finally came out with something that seems good! Hope you guys like it! Review responses:**

 **Susz: Same. Here's your update!**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: Thanks!**

 **AwkwardGurl05: They were very cute :) Thanks!**

 **Anyway let's get on with the laughs/story!**

Emily's POV:

Leo walks into my room.

"Have you seen the chocolate-chip-cookie-dough ice cream?" He asks

"Nope, no idea where it is, why don't you check with Adam?" I reply a bit too quickly.

"Wait a second, I know that tone. I invented the I'm-totally-not-lying-tone. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY ICE CREAM!?"

"IT'S GONE FOREVER!" I yell

"NOOOOOOOOOO! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" I laugh and start running, him screaming and running after me. "I NEED MY ICE CREAM! YOU MONSTER!"

I sprint, too lazy to use my super speed, running past Bree, Adam, Chase, my uncle, and then finally my dad who puts his arm in front of me like a traffic bar.

"Why are you running?" he asks

"Long story short, I ate Leo's ice cream. He's mad."

"Oh, okay. Proceed." He lifts his arm and I continue running as Leo catches up.

"I WILL AVENGE MY ICE CREAM!"Leo screams again.

Felicity's POV:

I honestly don't want my dad freaking out again, but I want Dusty to meet my family. His idea, but he hasn't met my family. I'm sure it will be fine, I hope.

"Hey Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, I have a bit of a problem."

"Lay it on me."

"Okay, I want you guys to meet Dusty, but I'm afraid dad will go all crazy, but I already invited him."

"Oh, that is a problem. Just hope for the best?"

I face-palm. "I'm so dead if dad thinks you-know-what."

"I'm sure he won't. I think."

"Wow, thanks Em, that makes me feel sooooo much better!"

Em and I walk to the cafeteria, where dad is right now. Well here goes nothing. "Dad, it's okay if my friend comes, right?"

"Depends who."

"Um… a friend. Yeah bye now."

"Hold it."

Darn it. "Yes?"

"Who?"

I take a deep breath. "JustDustythat'sokayrightyeahthanksbyenow."

Dad turns to Em. "Did you catch any of that?"

Em: "Nope. Oh look there's Danny!"

He turns and Em and I run out, giggling.

The hyperloop doors open, and out steps Dusty. "Wow, nice island."

"Hi,"

"Hi. I'm going to try and guess who is who." He points at Emily "Your twin Em?"

"How'd you know that?"

He laughs "Gimme another." Leo walks by. "Leo."

Leo turns, "Um, who's that?"

"Oh, uh… this is Dusty."

"Carry on," Leo leaves

Adam, Danny and Chase walk in.

"Okay, this is where I go blank."

Em laughs "And you were doing so well, too."

"And you are…?" Chase asks

"This is Dusty."

"Be right back." Danny says, super speeding out and speeding back with dad. Great.

"Wow, that was fast," Dusty gasps.

"Um, yeah. Super speed." I laugh

"Can somebody fill me in?" Douglas asks

Danny whispers something to him and he turns to me, arms crossed. "You told me you're not-"

"DAD QUIT OVERREACTING!"

Danny smirked at me. Oh, I get it. Payback for the Danny thing. He's gonna get it good….

"Listen dad, seriously, you're overreacting. Come on."

Dusty and I walk out. Unfortunately, then we run into uncle Donald.

"Who is-"

"My friend Dusty, yeah bye!"

"You seem to have a great relationship with your siblings."

"Yes, yes I do." I laugh "Sometimes."

"So… how big is this place?"

In a funny British accent, I reply "Allow me to give you a tour."

We crack up and I show him around.

Douglas' POV:

Okay, the way she got all rushed makes me know that guy is her boyfriend. You know what, I will be calm about it, and if he hurts my baby girl, I'll simply go commando on him. Nope say goodbye to that plan I'm going to talk to that guy the second I find them.

* * *

Lissie and Em walked into the training room with Dustin (who was standing next to Lissie). I really need to talk to that guy.

"Emily and Felicity, you need to train with Bree."

"Um… okay," Felicity says hesitantly. "Can Dusty stay here until we're done?"

"I guess."

"Be right back," Felicity said.

She sped out and a few seconds later Perry walked in. Not again!

"Hey Dougy,"

Make it stop! "Oh, would you look at the time, goodbye now!"

"Wait! Before you do that, try a piece of this chicken!"

"Where did you find it?"

"It was floating in the water, so I cooked it!"

"Um… okay then, goodbye!"

"Wait, it was smoked!"

"LEAVING!"

Emily and this Dustin guy are cracking up. Ha-ha-ha sooooo funny.

I quickly walk out of the room, Perry (thankfully) staying in there.

Felicity's POV:

I watched as Dad left the room then I morphed back into my own form.

"Sis! You did NOT just do that!" Em laughs, then high fives me "Cause it was AWESOME!"

"I know. I needed to get back at him for overreacting."

"Whatever just happened all I know is that it was funny." Dustin smiles.

"Oh yes, it was."

Perry walks in. "Have you guys seen Dougy?"

"Oh, yeah. He said something about wanted you to get him a chicken, found in the ocean, smoked," Em lies.

"Okay!" Perry cries and runs out.

"Nice one!" we high five.

"We all know you started it."

Douglas POV:

While Felicity is training I really need to talk to this Dustin guy. I walked to the door outside the training room where he was fortunately sitting.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh… okay?" he replies

* * *

Donnie and I sit in chairs facing Dustin. "Am I being interrogated?" he asks

"Maybe. But we'll be the ones asking questions."

"And this is exactly what Liss warned me about…"

"First question."

"Yay?"

"Are you and Felicity together?"

"No! I promise, we're just friends."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Um… I think I would know if I was dating someone or not."

"The questions are only just beginning."

"Well, you know I just remembered, I'm on a time limit, you know, I got to go."

"Not so fast. You're trying to leave. Don't make us stick Spike on you."

"Spike?"

Donnie explains about Spike and the commando app briefly.

"Okay…"

"If you happen to ever up with my little girl, I want you to know ONE THING."

"Uh… okay?"

"You better treat her with respect, and you DO know what happened when that other guy turned out to be like that right?"

"Yes. I kind of beat him up."

"Okay. You're safe. For now. But no surprises."

"Yes sir."

Felicity's POV:

I hit Bree down, laughing my head off. "Well, you're clearly good with combat." she gasps, out of breath.

"Um, yeah." I help her up. "Are we done? I really need to make sure that Dusty hasn't been interrogated by my dad."

"Yeah, we're done."

I walk out and find Dusty exactly where he was earlier. "Oh cool, you're done."

"What did my dad do?" I ask

Smiling, Dusty laughed "Interrogated me."

I knew it. "I'll take care of him. But in the meantime why don't we get to the mainland?"

He laughs. "Okay,"

 **Annnnnnd scene! Next chapter is Ali's! Also thanks to her for helping me with what Lissie should do to Douglas. But don't worry, she'll have some fun with Danny too! R &R!**


	6. Chapter 6: Lissie Meets the Hankins

**(A/N: Now it's Lissie's turn to meet Dusty's family... For the song used, go to youtube and search Counting Dayz Counting Down The Days )**

Earlier today my poor Dusty had been put through slight danger by meeting my family. But he'd survived, and despite the tough demeanor he'd presented in front of my boyfriend, I could tell my Dad had liked him. Now it was time for me to meet his family. His dad, Warren; his mom Launa; and his sisters; 6-year-old Gillian, 5-year-old Marie, 4-year-old Jessilyn and 3-year-old Kimberly. Like Dusty, all girls had brown hair; although Gillian and Marie's locks were lighter than their sisters'. All four had brown eyes; because their dad had one brown eye and one bluish-green one; the latter being the color of Dusty's and his mom's eyes.

Once the hyperloop took us to the mainland; Dusty looked at the time on his phone "Aw, man! We're gonna be late for lunch!"

Plan in mind, I asked "Maybe not. Where's your house, Babe?"

Once he pointed it out; I saw it was pretty far away, but visible from where we were standing. Smirking, I innocently spoke "Do you trust me?"

He nodded "Of course Lissie. Why?"

Grabbing hold of his hand, I laughed "Get ready to experience Felicity Airlines; the transport that's based on bionic super speed!"

Before he could even register what I'd said, we were off. In a few seconds we had arrived at his house; a big, beautiful blue Victorian-style home; panting, smiles on our faces. As we were fixing our hair, blown in the wind; I asked "Have fun?"

He nodded "Yup. Amazing. Thanks."

We shared a quick kiss before entering his house. He smiled, calling out to his family "We're-" before he could even say home, his sisters jumped on top of him; knocking him onto the floor; covering him in ey squealed in delight "Dusty!"

Turning towards the gleaming marble staircase that led to the upper part of the house, they called "Mama, Daddy! Dusty's home! And he brought Lissie!"

After literally having to crawl out from under them; my boyfriend went back to my side and I spoke "They know about me. You talk about me?"

He was about to answer, but one of the girls beat him to it; a pointed tone in her voice "ALL the time! We know a lot about you, Felicity Evelyn Davenport."

Smiling, I turned to my boyfriend "Aww, that's so cute that you talk about me. Especially because according to the Davenboys; all I do is talk TO you or ABOUT you. So I guess we're even."

Then he introduced me to his little sisters; ruffling their hair as he gestured to each one. He started with the one who told me he talked a lot about me "This is Gilli." she was wearing play clothes which were once white. Next he introduced me to Marie; who's face had little dabs of paint on it. Sharing a look with me, Dusty turned his attention back to his sister "I'm afraid to ask, Sweetie; but what were you painting?"

She smiled "Your room."

Scared enough, he didn't even ask what color they used or what masterpiece she created. Seeing I was trying not to laugh, he playfully rolled his eyes "Yeah, and you thought your family was the only crazy one around." the next one I met was Jessie; and she was wearing baggy sweatpants and a black t-shirt which looked way too big and smelled of cologne.

Raising his eyebrow, he asked "Jess? Are you wearing my clothes? Why?"

She looked at him like the answer was obvious and replied "Because you're not wearing them, Duh!" then she turned to me and shook her head "He's not very bright sometimes. You'll get used to it."

Before he could introduce Kimberly, the 3-year-old in a Belle dress; she announced "I'm Kimmy. I'm thirteen; and I'm in charge. The only bad thing is that I have to change the baby's diapers." she pinched her nose and shook her head "P.U.!"

Smiling, I spoke, choosing not to correct her about her age "Awwnn! Dusty! You never told me you had a baby sibling!"

Looking completely lost, he replied "No one told me that either! Kimmy, what are you talking about?"

Laughing, she explained; and then I DID laugh "Oh, Dusty... I'm talking about YOU, Silly!"

Before he could react however, a man and a woman entered the living room; and by the descriptions Dusty had given me, I realized those were his parents. Launa, dressed in a pretty pink sundress; and Warren, in jeans and a polo shirt. Dustin introduced us, and his mom spoke "I apologize for my husband and I being late, Felicity. We were dealing with a call from the principal of Lakewood Middle School."

His eyes growing wide, my boy immediately claimed "I was framed! It's a trap! I'm innocent!"

Needless to say, we all laughed; giggling even more when it was revealed it was about his parents becoming teachers at the school, and not about Dustin at all. Lunch was soon served; a wonderful lasagna; and we started talking and laughing. At one point, Dusty accidentally brushed his arm against mine, making my water glass start to topple over. Acting upon instinct, I made a quick maneuver with my hands; not getting wet and guiding the cup back to the table without even touching it. Apologizing profusely, my boyfriend kissed me after I shrugged the almost spill off.

Raising his eyebrow at me, Dustin guessed correctly "Molecular Kineses?"

Smirking, I replied "Yup. It's a good thing to have."

Nodding, his dad spoke "Oh, right. Dustin mentioned you were bionic." luckily, they were ok with it.

Then a phone rang and his mom answered it "Hello? Who's speaking? Oh hi, Douglas." at the name, Dusty tensed; letting out a cute little scream "Aah!"

Then he sighed in relief when his dad told him it was his mom's brother. He smiled, color draining back on his face.

Shaking my head, I cooed "My poor, poor Dusty; what did my family, and most importantly my Dad do to you?"

He shook his head: You don't want to know. I'll just put it this way. I'm not gonna be sleeping for about two weeks."

Rolling my eyes, I decided my Dad was gonna pay. The adults had to make some phone calls, and Dusty, his sisters and I went to watch TV. They went to pick out the movie; most likely Barbie or Disney Princesses; when suddenly Marie spoke "Dusty! I can't find the TV remote!"

We went to help them, and sure enough; the remote was nowhere to be found. Then I got an idea; discreetly touching two fingers to my temple, training my eyes around the room "I bet I can find it! Lemme see…" soon I smiled "I think it's hiding in between the cushions and the floor."

The girls dug the remote out from under the sofa and Dusty smirked at me "Bionic scan?"

Laughing, I teased "Little bit, yeah. If you're not Chase, yours works every time."

Noticing our lovestruck looks at each other; Jessie declared "You should get married. Now!"

Laughing as the movie started, my boy turned to the four-year-old "Honey, we're twelve!"

Not missing a beat, she shot back "Tomorrow?"

We just laughed, and I shook my head "I don't think we'll be in our twenties tomorrow, Jessie."

She cocked her head to the side and tried again "Next week?"

Other than trying to make her understand; Dusty pointed to the screen "Hey, look! Pretty Princess!" the four girls were immediately hypnotized.

A little bit into the movie he got up "I better go see what Rie did to my walls. I hope they're not-"

Cutting him off, I completed "Pink? They probably are. Do you want me to go with you?"

He shook his head "I think I can handle it…"

Needless to say, a few seconds later he was yelling for me; claiming his walls were pink.

Shaking my head, I corrected "Actually, that's neon hot pink."

He sighed "That explains the headache…"

Taking pity on my poor baby, I speed-painted his walls white again; and we returned to the living room; where the girls insisted on playing house; with Dusty and I being the parents. Since we were already dating, it wasn't awkward at all; and soon they were all asleep.

Once Dusty and I were heading back to the living room; I noticed a guitar "Who plays the guitar? Is it yours?"

He nodded; and I smiled "Will you play me something, please?"

He immediately complied; serenading me with an original on the spot; which impressed me greatly. My favorite part is the bridge, which says *I wish I could stop time, freeze it forever; but that's a fight that I can't win. 'Cause when we're together, time goes by faster; until you leave me counting again and again..* - needless to say; he got quite a few kisses for that one. Once his sisters had woken up; it was time for me to leave; and after I said goodbye to his family; my prince walked me out; and I sped back home; not even wanting to use the hydro loop. This day was perfect.


	7. Chapter 7: The Accident

**Here's chapter 7, written by Ali! Sorry for not updating in a little while. Hope you enjoy and see you at the bottom!**

Gilli's pov

My sisters and I were in the library with our classes and teachers when we spotted a familiar face. Knocking him over and covering him in kisses; we squealed "Dusty!"

Just like when he brought Lissie home yesterday, and we had him on the floor before he could even finish announcing he was home.

Not finding the books we wanted; about princesses; we went to another part of the library; which for some reason had Princess books and guides to making things indestructible; Dusty's favorite subject; on the same shelf.

We were there; getting our books; and Jessie, Kimmy and Marie's teachers, plus mine; weren't worried; knowing we were with our brother. Dusty broke the silence "Hey, baby dolls; look at this."

We smiled at the form of address; what he called us when he was talking to all four at once. Our eyes shone in happiness as he showed us the books he found. In unison we squealed "You found the stories of our favorite princesses!" mine was Ariel; Kimmy's was Belle; Jessie's was Jasmine and Marie's was Sleeping Beauty, AKA Aurora.

Dusty's POV:

They gave their books to their respective teachers to keep for the checkout; then eagerly returned to where I was. I was still trying to find a good book. Then one book caught my eye: "The Ultimate Guide To Indestructibility by Douglas Davenport. Works only on limos." this was going to be a good read, and I'm not only saying this because I'm dating the author's daughter.

Once the books were checked out and placed in our backpacks; we went back to look around. Bad idea.

The girls and I were looking at some of the pictures of the students when I suddenly had a bad feeling. I felt some slight tremors; already alert. As the tremors grew stronger; I realized the room was coming down; the ceiling almost collapsing. My babydolls and I were the only ones in that room.

Acting fast, with no time to lose; I pushed the girls out of the room through the glass side doors; which were thankfully opened. Once they were at a safe distance; I attempted to get out; but had ran out of time. I only had time to protect my head under a wingback chair in the library; but most of the debris fell on my right leg and arm; the pain unbearable; almost as much as the horrified screams and sobs I heard coming from my sisters. My parents hadn't started working at school yet, so they'd need to be notified. My only worry at the time was the girls. Let's just say that their teachers weren't making any progress in trying to comfort them.

Gilli's POV

We couldn't believe what had happened to our brother. He saved us. He got hurt to protect us. My teacher called our parents; who arrived at the same time as the ambulance. Once we went over to Dusty and our parents; our heart melted, and broke at his first words "Oh, good. My babydolls are ok."

As much as he tried to hide it around us, we could tell he was ready to start sobbing at any second. We all felt like crying when the doctor said there was nothing they could do to fix his arm and leg; because they were crushed to such a point that they were unsalvageable.

Soon after the doctor had put his arm and leg in a cast for the time being before they decided whether amputation was needed or not; I noticed his phone was near my sisters and I and grabbed it.

Thankfully, we found Lissie's number pretty quick; and upon explaining the situation; she was at school faster than lightning. Against our wishes; our parents took us away, leaving Dusty and Lissie alone. A few moments later, Daddy stayed with us and Mommy went back in with Dusty and Lissie.

Lissie's POV

I nearly cried when I saw Dusty. Taking hold of his left hand, I gently kissed it and spoke "Dustin Jacob Hankins, what happened? Gilli said the ceiling fell on top of you."

Gasping in pain, he elaborated "Earthquake. The five of us were in a room; the ceiling started to crack and everything was shaking, I pushed them out that door; and I was only able to protect myself from the neck up. Oh, this hurts!"

Once he was sure his sisters couldn't see or hear him, he collapsed on his Mom's lap in convulsive sobs, his hand never leaving mine.

Seeing his casts, but no doctors; I questioned his mother; who told me about the possible amputation; my boy flinching at the dreaded word. An idea coming to my mind, I spoke "I have another solution…" after explaining how and why Leo got his bionic arm and leg, I asked if they'd prefer that alternative for Dustin. They eagerly accepted; and after I gave them directions to the island and saw them off; I picked up Dustin using my super strength; cradling his left side close to me; and sped us off to the Academy.

 **Poor Dustin... but on the bright side, Lissie has an IDEA! YAY BIONICS! LOL Okay, has anyone else noticed that this seems to be more about Lissie then Em? Well, if you HAVE, don't worry! I WILL NOT LET MY OC GO WITHOUT A MAIN PART! ;P later chapters WILL be about Emily!**

 **R &R, every review is appreciated! **


	8. Chapter 8: Bionic Dusty

**Here's chapter 8, hope you all enjoy, and uh... yeah!**

Douglas' POV:

I was walking to the training room when the hyperloop opened and Lissie walked out helping Dustin along.

"What happened?" Leo asked, coming in, taking the words from my mouth.

"Dusty had an accident. The ceiling fell on top of him. The doctors couldn't help him, they apparently said the bone was too crushed in both his arm and leg. I told his parents you would be willing to give him bionics like you did with Leo?" Lissie asked in one breath.

"Bionics in his arm and leg? Like me? Man, I won't be alone!" Leo cried happily.

"Well, I guess we can. If there's no alternative and such…"

Lissie and Dustin smiled at each other.

Lissie's POV:

I kept pacing as I waited for my dad to finish. UGH this is taking so long! Em walked in and literally stepped in front of me so I would stop pacing.

Before I could say anything she said "I know you're worried. And not only because I can read minds. Also because… well you know."

I didn't want to say the next thing out loud. So I spoke through our telepathic line. " _What if something goes wrong? What if his bone is literally so crushed dad can't do anything about it? What if-"_

Em interrupted me. " _Everything will be fine. Don't stress out."_ Then she smirked, then started playing the song "stressed out" in her head. Yes, she can do that.

" _AGH! Please make it stop!"_ I begged.

" _Not until you calm down!"_ Em replied. Wait, how is she thinking about that at the same time?

Finally I plopped down in a chair next to the door. " _Happy?"_

She smirked again. " _Very. Now, on my mark you can turn around. In three… two… one… now."_

I turned around and saw Dusty and dad. "How did it go?"

"Actually, well." Dad replied.

"What did you do?!" I cried instantly.

"No really it went well!" Dad cried throwing his hands up in defense.

"Okay. So what bionics does Dusty have?" I asked

"Mostly what Leo has. Energy transference, super strength, laser sphere, oh, and he can do and EMP with Leo, like Leo could with Taylor."

"So what I'm hearing is now Dustin is _bionic?_ " Daniel asks while walking in.

"Yeah." Dusty smiles at me. "I think this was a much better alternative."

"I'll say." I reply

"What was the 'alternative'?" Danny asks

"Amputation." Dusty cringes.

Em starts cracking up randomly. Everybody stares at her.

"Why are you _laughing?_ " I ask

"I'm… not?" she nervously fidgets.

Dad looks confused then after a second looks like he realizes something and shoots her a look.

Em continues trying not to laugh and failing and ending up turning red while cracking up. "You know, I just remembered, I have a… thing." she super speeds out quickly.

"Um…" we stare at each other for a minute. "Okay then…"

"Try out your abilities." I urge Dusty.

"Okay… How do I do that?" he asks

"Well for super strength it should come naturally, then the laser sphere just make like you're throwing a ball. Energy transference, you just… do it." Leo explains.

Dusty nods then picks up a table. "This doesn't even feel heavy! Put something on it." I grin and jump on the table. "Still not heavy! Wow, this is awesome!"

He sets it down and I hop off the table. "Try your laser sphere." I suggest.

He nods and starts to pretend to throw a ball. Then the golden sphere of what seems like ordinary light is thrown from his hand and hits the wall.

"Ooh, cool!" He cries.

"Very." Danny nods.

"You wanna give the EMP a try?" Leo offers.

"I… guess?"

"Great. Okay so if you want I can get Taylor and we'll show you how to do it?"

"Sure."

Leo runs out of the room and we start waiting. Danny, Dusty, Dad and I. I look at my watch. A minute later Leo walks back in with Taylor.

"Are you sure we're facing the right way?" Taylor is asking.

"Yes. Okay, ready?" Leo asks. Taylor puts her hand out in response. They link hands and they start to use their laser sphere combination. They aim at the wall and we stand aside as they fire it. "Ready?" Leo turns to Dusty.

"I guess." Dusty takes Leo's outstretched hand and they start to create the same ball of energy Leo just created with Taylor. Wow, Dusty is a fast learner.

After they aim at the cyber desk this time, Leo and Dusty fire. The EMP sphere flies right into the cyber desk. Then Leo realizes that he just hit the cyber desk and starts edging out.

Luckily Dad doesn't blow up at him. Anyway Dusty and I walk out and into the cafeteria to grab some food and we walk straight into his parents.

He shows them all his abilities and luckily they are happy with what he has. So all's well that ends well and things will go back to being quiet around here tomorrow.

Dusty and I grab some food with his parents and then they leave telling him to go home soon.

Smiling we go into the training room to have Leo teach Dusty more about his bionics.

 **So Dusty is (partially) bionic now... now we've seen it all, folks! Nah, there's a ton more to come! LOL next chapter is written by Ali, and see you later!**

 **Until next time, LabRatFlutieKat, signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9: My Boys

**This chapter is written by Ali! Thanks for the reviews, which I will answer at the bottom. On to the chapter!**

Lissie's POV:

It was a relatively sunny day, and we didn't have training; so I had a blue t-shirt with jean shorts and white sandals. Dusty was hanging at the Academy, clad in a blue dri-fit short- sleeved tee and black shorts. His flip-flops were hidden under the couch; along with my white flowery sandals. We were talking about random things; and when I say random, I mean RANDOM. Our topics went from music to the ridiculous shorts his neighbor Duke wore everyday; to if feathers tickled birds as they did humans. We're insane.

We were laughing so hard tears came to our eyes and we doubled over, holding our aching sides.

A few minutes later; we gave up on talking, resorting to cuddling and kissing more than just occasionally. It was like we had a force field around us, and we were inside our own little bubble.

I felt our imaginary bubble pop at the sound of a familiar, overly dramatic voice. "Felicity Evelyn Davenport! What's going ON here?!"

Feeling Dusty tense at the sound of his future father-in-law's voice, I sucked in my cheeks; then turned to the newcomer. "Two can play that game, Dad. Do you REALLY want me to reveal your middle name, though?" with a middle name like Orville, I didn't think so.

According to my suspicion; he shook his head vigorously, then lamented "How can you two be dating each other?"

Shrugging, I spoke "I love him, he loves me. It's simple, really."

Then, hopefully earning points with my Dad, my Dusty spoke "Sir, I didn't get to thank you enough for what you did to me; so thank you. And I remember the talk we had about if Lissie and I ever became a couple; and I've taken everything you said to heart. I wouldn't dream of hurting her or letting someone hurt her by not stopping them. Mostly because that would be a nightmare, not a dream. Sir, do we have your blessing?"

Then the unthinkable happened. My Dad smiled at my boyfriend. "You've just earned major points, Dustin. Yes, you two have my blessing. You love her, you protect and defend her; and you make her happy. So thank you. That's all a father could ask for."

We smiled in relief; and after Dad hugged Dusty, I was wrapped in the bionics expert's safe embrace. I smiled against his shoulder "Thanks, Daddy."

He kissed the crown of my head, whispering "No problem, Baby Liss."

Then he let me go, turning to my Dusty "Dustin, come with me." that command made my boyfriend quite worried, it even left me a bit apprehensive; despite what had just gone down. They went into another room, and, to distract myself; I went with Bree and Em to tan on the island.

Dustin's POV:

Once we were alone; he spoke "My daughter tells me you like indestructibility…"

Nodding vigorously, I smiled "It's my favorite subject! And trust me, I'm not just saying this because I'm dating Lissie; but your book was amazing. The part of it I read anyway…" he asked what I meant by that, and I explained. "I was starting to read it, then the ceiling of the library collapsed. That's what Lissie was telling you about."

He nodded, then grinned like a kid in a candy store "Want to help me try to make Donnie's submarine indestructible? They say the third time's the charm…" Remembering he tried once and it didn't work; I raised my eyebrow and he shrugged "Apparently I tried once in my sleep and it also failed. Let's hope the third time works!" As I obviously wasn't about to turn down learning indestructibility by practice; with Douglas Davenport of all people; I eagerly followed.

Showing me the Davensub, and explaining who named it; even if he didn't have to; my future father-in-law exclaimed "Ok, mini-me; what I did before was put a bit of iron on the outside to fend off the dynamite. It didn't work. What do you suggest?"

After thinking a bit, I replied; more of a question than an answer "Maybe reinforce both sides instead of only the outside, and with steel instead of iron?" he gave me a fist bump and complimented, making me grin from ear to ear "Genius!" we were both happily commemorating when it worked; and as a bonus, Big D was FUMING! Running away from him; we collapsed on the couch, laughing and attempting to catch our breath.

Once we could breathe, we decided to watch a thriller movie called Gone; our Lissie soon squeezing in between us; cuddling up to both of us. She sighed contentedly "My boys…" we stayed there with smiles on our faces until the movie ended; and I helped Dougy carry her to her bed; both of us kissing her forehead before going back downstairs. After we finished the second movie, also a thriller; along with all the popcorn in the pantry; Dougy took me back to my house.

 **Aw... Dusty and Dougie are getting along now! I'ma go ahead and do review responses:**

 **Susz: Yup! I think it makes them closer... Hope you liked the update!**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: I know, right!? Thanks so much! Here's your update!**

 **Anonlabratslover: Do you get it know? Em's a mind reader. She could tell Dusty was growing on Dougie. If ya know what I mean. ;P Again, here's that update!**

 **Well, that pretty much sums that up! Have a terrific Tuesday! (That was so cheesy... LOL)**


	10. Chapter 10: Dougy's birthday

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! One of my personal favorites, and it is written by Ali. Let's go to review responses:**

 **Susz: Thanks! I know right, them and their indestructibility... LOL. here's your update!**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: I know, right? Thanks for support! Here's the story:**

Lissie's POV:

Danny and I were playfully roughhousing, using our abilities while Em was with Dad. They were watching TV and having quality father-daughter time.

Danny and I were using hand -to-hand combat when I used a blast wave, throwing him clear across the room.

As I activated my laser Bo, he smiled, grabbing onto my wrist. Smirking, he spoke "Now our powers are evened. Hit me with your best, Little Sis!" we had each shot five laser spheres and four blast waves until Chase shut our fun time down. Party pooper...

Emily's POV:

While Lissie and Danny were doing something - I didn't want to know, not wanting to have to be a witness to the authorities - Dad and I were having a little one-on-one time; watching a fictional movie on biotechnology and laughing at its errors. I smiled as he pulled me closer; kissing the top of my head. A few moments later, it was time to go to bed; not that I was wake; I'd fallen asleep on his lap.

(The next day, Lissie's POV)

Today wasn't any other ordinary day, it was a very special day. Everyone was asleep except for my sister and brother; all three of us in mine and Em's room. I spoke "So... What are we gonna do today for Daddy's birthday?"

We excitedly stated planning, Danny speaking first "Let's take him on a day out!" we instantly agreed. But first, we had to plan out outing; we were taking him to the beach. Our presents for him were ready; as they had been for a long time.

We smiled at our creations as we carefully packed them into our beach bags. We made him bracelets, but with our faces on them. But first... We had to wake up Dad...

Smiling mischievously, I suggested "Throwing water on him?"

My brother piped up "Jumping on the bed?"

My sister had the winning idea "Snuggling up to him on the bed."

Nodding, Danny and I agreed "Let's do it." we carefully crept into Dad's bedroom;where he was fast asleep.

We cuddled up to him on the bed and he quickly woke up, smiles on all four faces . He grinned, kissing our foreheads "Hey, Kiddos."

We smiled back, hugging him "Hey, Daddy; happy birthday!"

He thanked us, then Danny spoke "You have clothes set out for you in the bathroom. Get dressed, because Uncle Donnie's self driving car is taking us to your favorite place."

Grinning like a kid in a candy store, he got ready, and we headed to the beach.

Once we arrived; we quickly set camp; and by we, I mean Em and me. The boys were already in the water; Dad in black swim trunks, Daniel in blue; and Em and I in matching red swimsuits. After swimming for two hours, we decided to take a break for a late breakfast of fruit salad and water.

My twin and I spoke as one "Did you like your surprise, Daddy?"

He nodded gleefully "Yes! I love the beach!"

We playfully rolled our eyes, mentally visualizing his collage of beaches worldwide in his room, then laughed in unison "We thought it'd be a good place to celebrate…"

We talked a bit more until I spoke "Present time!" we had each given him two presents, plus another from all three of us; Gigi.

Danny went first, giving him a black leather jacket. Which Dad loved. Em had given him new sunglasses; and he immediately put them on, he loved them so much. My present was a pair of new black and silver high tops he'd been drooling over at the mall for ages. He looked as if he might've cried; if it wasn't for Em calling "Round two!" these were our handmade presents for him.

Dougie's POV:

I was almost crying at what today was bringing me. My kids, who were already the best presents I could ask for; spent so much time preparing this surprise; gave me exactly what I had wanted; came to the beach with me, making me enjoy my favorite place even more... And now there was MORE?!

Their handmade gifts DID make me cry, however. I opened the package Lissie gave me; to find a bracelet she made herself, with a picture of the two of us snuggling. Hugging her, I spoke "Thanks, Baby Liss…"

Then I opened the package my son gave me; and THIS bracelet had a picture of the two of us, watching TV side by side. Hugging him close, I smiled "Thanks, Danny…"

He looked at me because of the nickname and I shrugged "Your sisters begged me to use it at least once. YOU try to say no to their cute little pouty faces…"

Then Em gave me her present, and the bracelet depicted the moment she had fallen asleep on me just yesterday. Hugging her, I spoke, using my special nickname for her "Thanks, Milly…"

After I had my three new bracelets on, now closer to my youngest's record; my kids looked at me expectantly and smiled "Did you like your presents, Daddy?"

That was all it took for me to tackle them in a hug and kiss their foreheads "Yes!"

Grinning mischievously, they spoke in unison "Good, 'cause there's one more." not even trying to fathom what they could give me next, I giddily smiled as Daniel whistled; and a Baby German Shepard came my way, wagging her tail. I noticed the tail because it was different than other dog tails.

Giving her loving as she licked me, I saw why her tail was so different and looked incredulously and proud at my kids "She has a bionic tail?!"

They nodded "We got her at a rescue shelter, some guy ran over her tail before she ended up at the shelter…" my three kids challenged "Can you guess what letter her name begins with?"

Smiling, I pretended to think "Let's see... Adam, Bree, Chase, Daniel, Emily, Felicity... G!"

They nodded and revealed "Her name is Gigi." smiling, my family and I enjoyed the beach a bit more then returned home. Best birthday ever.

 **Awww, how cute is that? And Dougy referred to Danny as Danny! YES! hehehe... R &R! see you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Hankins At The Island

**Hello, hello! Here's the next chapter of "The Two We Missed!" But first, review responses:**

 **Susz: LOL and uh... I don't know... good point though...**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: :D Gigi is so adorable. Here's your update!**

 **Well, that's all with review, and now, onto the story!**

Chapter 11:

Emily's POV:

I listened as Lissie told me that Dustin was coming over later with his family. "So the kids finally get to see the island?" I ask playfully.

"Yup. I hope they like it, I mean if Dusty does they'll probably think it's awesome, but still I mean…"

I giggle. "Lissie, you're overthinking this."

"I am?"

"Yes. Now go get dressed. I need to go but I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" Lissie cocks her head.

"I'm going to a Star Wars fan-club. See you later."

"Bye." Lissie hugs me and I speed out.

Lissie's POV:

A little while after Em leaves I can't stop shifting positions. I. Am. So. Bored. If Dusty is coming in 20 minutes maybe I can go torment Danny…

I get up and start looking for him. Eventually I find him reading a book in his room. "Hey Danny." I say.

"Can you PLEASE stop calling me that?" He begs.

"What's in it for me?" I ask.

"Uh… I'll let you-"

"No." I internally laugh.

"I didn't even finish my sentence!" Danny cries.

"Well too bad. Too little too late. Guess you're stuck with the name Danny!"

He groans and shuts his book. "Was there something you wanted me for?"

"Hmm? Oh no, I was just bored!"

"Well I am reading! Go talk to someone else!"

I laugh and super speed into the kitchen, grabbing a corndog. Yum!

Dustin's POV:

I laugh as Kimmy asks again what the island looks like. So once again, I explain as best I can. "Well, it has mostly white walls. It's like a school. There's a room for all the students to sleep, the student dorm. Then there's a room for Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo. Emily and Liss get their own room, as does their brother Daniel. There's a training room, a cafe, and -"

I'm interrupted by Gili. "Is there an office room for Mr. Davenport?"

"Yup, and one for Liss and Emily's dad. He's the author of the book I'm reading-"

"The complete guide to indestructibility. Works only on limos." They all say in unision. I start laughing and they join in.

"So are you guys ready to go?" I ask as soon as mom and dad walk in.

"Yup!" Everyone answers.

A little while later I'm telling the girls that the hydro loop is okay to get on, and they say it's like a rollercoaster.

After the door closes it feels like we're moving for two seconds before the door opens up again and we're on the island.

We all walk out and Jess and Marie look like they've never seen land before. "That was incredible…"

"Fun, isn't it?" I ask.

"Yes!" Kimmy and Gili answer for them. My parents simply smile.

Liss walks in and waves to the girls. "Hi Jess, Gili, Marie, and Kimmy. Hi Mr. and Mrs. Hankins."

"Hi Lissie." the girls respond happily. My parents say hello to her as well.

"So where's Emily?" I ask after a few minutes.

"Oh, she had a Star Wars fan-club thing to go to."

I laugh. "I forgot, she's the one that loves Star Wars."

Daniel comes in. "Oh, hello." he says, just realizing that I'm here.

"Who is he?" Kimmy asks, pointing.

"This is my little brother Danny, he's the baby of the family."

Daniel glares at Liss. "I'm 13. You're 12. I'm older. You're younger."

Liss fires right back. "At least I don't have a name that can be made embarrassing easily."

"YEAH WELL UH… AT LEAST I CAN COOK!" Daniel yells.

"I don't see you with a girlfriend. So at least I have Dusty. Where's YOUR girlfriend?"

Daniel starts turning red and quickly leaves before this gets any more heated.

"So, about that tour!" I laugh.

Lissie nods and we start to show Gili, Kimmy, Jess, and Marie around. When we get to the student dorm Marie is the one to gasp out loud.

"Wow! There are so many tubes!"

My parents, Liss, and I laugh. "I know, that's the point."

Marie smiles and we continue showing them around.

Kimmy takes an instant liking to the training room. "This is SO COOL!"

Jess looks around. "I know…"

Gili shrugs. "I want to see what the cafe looks like. Like, is it like a school cafe or like a cafe in a restaurant? Or maybe it looks nothing like a cafe at all…"

"Next stop, the cafe!" Liss giggles.

The very second we step foot in there Gili absolutely loves it. From the design, to the colors, to the smell. We sit down for lunch.

"So, how's that arm and leg been holding up?" Liss asks.

"Oh, well my little baby dolls have been helping me very much by ghksfj-"

Liss looks at me. "Huh?"

Kimmy answers. "We get to play doctor with him all the time! He's the patient and we're the doctors, and-"

Liss smiles as the enthusiastic girl keeps telling her about this little doctor game. "Well, sounds like you've been taking good care of him! How about after lunch I give you a brand new patient to work on!"

The girls nod eagerly. I glance at her, so she whispers "My brother needs to pay. He has caused me a lot of trouble."

I laugh. She starts laughing too. And after lunch the girls go hunt down poor Daniel.

Lissie's POV:

After the girls leave Dusty and I laugh for a few minutes. Then my dad comes in. "What's so funny?" he asks.

I have to bite my tongue to keep from laughing more. Dusty just laughs a little. "Nothing." we reply.

"Oh come on, I know those looks."

"We may or may not have sent Dusty's little sisters after Danny…" I grin. Dad smacks his palm against his forehead.

"That's just cold…"

(Time skip)

After Dusty's sisters finish torturing Danny, they come to the cafeteria to finish the tour.

We show them the beach, the hydro-loop, Dad's and my Big D's offices, and also Danny's room, plus Em and I's room.

Tasha comes in as we're going back to the training room to watch the students train, and she obviously asks who they are.

"This is Dusty, my boyfriend, and these are his sisters." I explain.

Everyone introduces themself. Dusty glances at me, his eyes asking if he should reveal his bionics. Remembering Tasha's reaction to me, Danny, and Em being bionic, I decide I would LOVE to see her reaction, so I give the slightest of nods.

After demonstrating Tasha almost passed out, but of course (thankfully) she didn't, and instead she is currently having a LONG talk with Big D. Yeah… it could have gone better…

Then I say bye to the Hankins as they get ready to leave, and spend a bit of extra time with Dusty before they do.

Emily's POV:

As I'm walking down the street, to lazy to use my super speed, I look at the sky. Oh no, the sun is setting already! I should have been home a little while ago… eh, dad will be fine with it! I hope…

Since I'm so busy staring at the beautiful sunset, I don't notice when I trip. But then my face is about to meet the ground. _Oh, great._

Somebody catches me and helps me up. "Thanks," I smile.

"Any day." a male voice replies. I look at the boy. Oh. My. Word. He. Is. So. Cute.

"I'm Emily."

"I'm Kai."

Is this how Lissie feels around Dusty? Cause I'm pretty sure my heartbeat just increased to a non-human ability.

(Line break)

"Hey Em, whatcha doing?" Lissie asks. I ignore her and continue texting. "Em?" Lissie asks. "You there? Hello?" Again, I continue texting. "Earth to Em? Come in Em! Oh no, you're lost in space!"

I giggle at a meme Kai sends me. Lissie sighs impatiently.

Suddenly she rips the phone from my hands, much to my protests.

"HEY!" I cry. "GIMMIE THAT BACK!"

"I want to know who you're texting." she shrugs simply, and glances at my phone. "Who's Kai?"

"Um… a guy I met?"

"When? How long have you been texting?" she scrolls through our messages. "EM! 200 messages in an hour!"

"Really? Huh… I met him walking home from my fan club…"

"Do you like him?"

"I JUST MET HIM!" She raises her eyebrows at me. I sigh. "Maybe?"

"OH MY WORD!" She squeals. "YOU CAN FINALLY GET A BOYFRIEND!"

"KEEP IT DOWN!" I whisper-shout. "You know how dad was at first with you and Dusty."

She nods. "You need to hang out with him. Get to know him. And then…" She continues talking about stuff but I zone out when Kai texts me again. Let's just say, 300 messages in an hour and a half must be a world record.

 **Awww, how cute are the girls? Aren't they adorable? I mean really, they are so cute! And their reactions to seeing the island for the first time...**

 **Also-**

 **Told ya that Emily would be involved more! Who caught that Em's friend's name is... LOL IK most of you caught it. Anyway, see ya next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Bionic Bonding

**AW YEAH! I'M UPDATING! LOL. Okay, so this chap is written by Ali, and here are review responses:**

 **Susz: Thanks! Uh... er... no... maybe? HERE'S YOUR UPDATE! :D**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: You know, I think I do too! *wink wink* YEAH! KAILY! Hehe... now we need a ship name for Dustin and Lissie... LOL I GAVE YA GAVE YA** **GAVE YA!**

Lissie's POV:

Big D and Aunt Tasha had gone out on a date; and Dad was about to head out to buy supplies for his and Adam's next indestructibility project attempt.

Adam, Bree, Chase, Daniel, Em, Leo and I were hanging out in the living room, Gigi on my lap; when Dad came over to us, about to leave.

He smiled "Adam, you're in charge."

Chase's eyes were about to bulge out of their sockets as he sputtered "WHAT?! ADAM is in charge?! Of US?! He shouldn't even be in charge of HIMSELF! What about ME?! I should be in charge!"

Completely ignoring the temper tantrum, Dad spoke "Still, Adam is the oldest. Give him a chance."

Still grumbling, Chase reluctantly consented. A few moments after Dad left, we decided to watch a movie.

After all of us argued like children over which movie we were watching, we decided on Yours, Mine and Ours, a movie about a blended family of eighteen kids.

Em and I were laughing hysterically then I heard my phone ringing upstairs; thanks to my bionic hearing.

I asked Adam to get it for me, and he came back quickly, phone in hand.

After I hung up, he seemed nervous. Worried, I asked "Adee, what's wrong?"

He sighed "While I was searching for your phone, I accidentally broke your music box..."

My voice dropped a few octaves, causing Gigi to scurry over to Danny. "WHAT?! You're gonna PAY for this, cupcake!"

Em's POV:

My cousins and Danny looked at me in confusion, and I nervously backed away from my sister and spoke, trying not to sound as scared as I was " H-heey, Spear..."

Scared, Chase asked "Is that her Commando App?"

Nodding, I gulped "She hasn't come out in a long time, and doesn't come out often, but when she does... It ain't pretty. She could rip out Spike's larynx. Just with a tug. Since Spear was Dad's last Commando App, it's the most powerful."

Then her glare turned to Adam "You broke my music box!"

That sent him running, Spear close behind. Bree, Leo and Daniel were hiding with Gigi; but, as the only other ones with the Commando App, Chase and I were left to try and contain my sister. Yay...

We tried to throw water on her, like we did with Chase, but it didn't even phase her. We tried restraining her, nothing.

Then, while in hiding; Danny screamed "Help! This counter's loose and it's gonna fall on me!" he was always accident prone...

To our shock and relief, Spear disappeared, and Lissie was back; saving Danny in a flash.

Lissie's POV:

As Danny screamed, my Commando App disengaged, and I was able to save him. Phew. My cousin Chase handed me something, speaking kind of nervously "I fixed your music box."

Smiling after making sure Adam wasn't hurt by Spear, I hugged Chase "Thanks, Chasey."

He playfully ruffled my hair, then threw a ball for Gigi to catch. I'm so glad his dog allergy is gone; due to a bionic upgrade!

Soon, the adults came back, and we started laughing and talking; until two people appeared in our living room, using the geo leap ability. Em and I were confused, but everyone else looked terrified. Who were those two, what were they doing here; and why did everyone look scared?!

 **TWO GUESES AS TO WHO THE PEOPLE WHO GEOLEAPED IN ARE! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP TIMES UP! Sorry, you're not a winner! XD**

 **See you later! R &R! **


	13. Chapter 13: Torture

**Thanks for the guesses! Unfortunately nobody guessed correctly on who the two people are, but this may clear that up for you! So enjoy the chapter!**

Em's POV:

I wake up in an all white room. What happened? Where am I? Where's Lissie?

I look around the room and see Lissie on the floor. I go over to her.

"Lissie are you okay?" I ask. She mumbles something. "Lissie get up." I shove her.

"What?" she asks, getting up.

"Where are we?" I gesture around the unfamiliar room.

"I have no idea." She shrugs.

One of the two people that appeared in our living room appears in front of us.

"Where are we?" I demand.

"Well, feisty aren't we?"

"I WILL let my commando app activate if you don't tell me right now." I glare.

She laughs. "Go ahead, use your precious bionics."

I telepathically ask Lissie what we should do. Or, I try to use my telepathy. It doesn't work. Lissie glances at me, the look in her eyes asking what to do. I try and make a forcefield, but it doesn't work.

"Uh oh…" Lissie and I gulp.

Before I say something I weigh my options. Then I remember. Lissie and I can do karate for crying out loud! I look at her, confirming that she is thinking the same thing.

"Oh, and before you attempt any other form of self defense," she starts "I think you should say hi to one of my other "guests." MARCUS! BRING HIM IN!"

A boy (I think the one that also appeared in our living room) comes in, but shoving Daniel as he does so.

"DANNY!" Lissie and I cry in sync.

Danny glares at us. "Our lives are in danger, and STILL you use that?! REALLY?! That's almost as bad as what Marcus will do to us!"

"Oh, trust me. Them calling you embarrassing nicknames would be a picnic compared to what I'm about to put you four through." Marcus laughs.

Danny, Lissie and I all cock our heads. "Four?"

"Yeesh, you die a few times, really damages your math abilities." Danny shrugs.

Marcus tightens his grip on him. "You take that BACK!"

Danny's face fills with fear. "I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK!" Marcus' grip loosens the slightest bit.

The woman (still unnamed) smiles evilly. "Oh, I think you'll want to welcome the last victim! Daniel, Emily, Felicity, say hello to your daddy!" She shoves dad (who is already restrained) into a chair. "Popcorn Douglas? I hear this show's really good! Three characters die. Spoiler alert: Marcus isn't one of them."

Marcus smiles. "Time for some fun." He punches Danny in the gut. Hard.

Danny cries out, a look of pure pain on his face. "HEY! NO ONE DOES THAT TO DANNY!" I scream, then lunge.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Marcus says in a singsong voice, tightening his grip, and moving in a way as to throw Danny to the side, but he still is gripping him. He kicks me and I stagger back. Lissie helps me up.

Marcus throws Danny into the wall. What is this? Bionic brother toss?! Boy, I'm gonna…

"You're getting that look where you wanna rip out someone's intestines… please tell me Spark hasn't activated!" Lissie begs.

"Nope. This time, it's all on my own." I glare at Marcus. "And I'm gonna rip out your intestines."

He laughs. "Good luck with that."

I punch at him, but he scoots back. "Sad." At that I start getting even more mad. I punch him again and this time actually land it.

I clutch my hand in pain, "Ow!" What is he made of, metal?! Marcus picks me up by the shirt. I thrash around, but it does me no good. He throws me into a wall.

My vision goes slightly blurry. Now I know how Chase feels… Lissie kicks him in the gut, and Danny gets up. Well now I feel kind of useless… UGH!

Marcus grabs Danny's arm and twists it behind his back. "AH!"

"Daniel!" Dad cries.

I look at him. "Wow, thanks dad. Twist Danny's arm behind his back and you cry in protest. Have me thrown into a wall and barely able to move, you say nothing?"

He corrects himself. "And Milly and Lissie!"

Lissie puts her arms up as she dodges a kick from Marcus. "Thank you!"

"DUCK!" I yell.

"What?"

"GET DOWN!"

Ugh, people never duck when you tell them to duck! She's a second too late and Marcus hits her. He throws Danny aside and starts generating a blast wave. I roll out of the way as it hits Danny and Lissie.

I jump on Marcus from behind and we both fall to the ground. He hops up quickly and his eyes start to glow. I barely have time to move before he shoots heat vision at me. It grazes my shoulder. Oh my word, it's stinging!

He then turns towards Danny and throws a force-field ball at him. STUPID DEACTIVATED BIONICS! I COULD BE DOING SOMETHING RIGHT NOW! Danny falls on his arm and I hear a sickening crack. Dad cries out, and I crawl over to Danny.

"Are you okay?"

"Let's see, I'm being beaten to death, unable to use my bionics, and I think I just broke my wrist." he smiles sarcastically. "I'M GREAT!"

I sigh. "Great, 'cause sarcasm is exactly what I need to hear right now!" I gasp as Lissie is thrown into the wall. She clutches her foot. "NOT YOU TOO!" I cry.

"Well I'm sorry, but I kind of sorta tried to HELP!"

I get up. "You sir. Have expired." And with that I go commando on Marcus, even without Spark.

After getting him cornered, literally, in the corner of the room, he smiles. "You forgot one thing. I can geo leap." He disappears. Oh no…

"I'm here! Whoops, now I'm there! Oh look, on your left! On your right!"

Dad yelps. "Behind you!" I duck and kick Marcus in the gut. In return he fires heat vision at Danny.

"By the way, for every time you try and fight back, your brother gets to experience twice as much pain!" he kicks me in the gut. I bite down on my tongue. I want to fight back! No, keeping Danny safe is higher on my priority list right now. He aims a blast wave at me and fires. Before I can dodge, it hits me and I fall to the ground. Oh my word, what is that cracking sound? Is that me? I can't even focus on the pain anymore, as I see Marcus yanking Danny to his feet and twisting his arm behind his back.

"DANNY!" Lissie cries. "Who do you think you are to do that to my brother?!"

"Eh, somebody who likes having fun?"

"Who are you freaks?" I ask in disgust.

"You mean your daddy never told you about me?" Marcus questions, almost like we should know who he is.

Lissie and I glance at each other, then at dad. "Daddy, what's he talking about?"


	14. Chapter 14: The Big Reveal

Dad started stammering, my siblings and I growing more worried and impatient by the minute. Before Dad could even say a word, the woman spoke "Oh, good! The other DavenDorks are here too!"

We turned around to look, only to see Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. Bree spoke, anger and despise in her voice "Giselle, Marcus."

Not being able to handle it anymore, I asked "Daddy, why does this Marcus brat act like we should know he is?! And how do YOU know him?!"

A threatening look on his face, Marcus ordered, shocking us in the process "TELL them, Dad."

Cousin Chase glared at this Giselle "I thought you were DEAD! The laser whip?"

"Turns out that had been only an android, like Marcus." Before I could ask who Marcus was, Em beat me to it. "Ok, WHO are you, WHY are you doing this, and WHY did you call OUR Dad DAD?!"

He smirked "Because I'm his son too. Just like your precious Danny." he glared at Dad "At least I used to be."

Confused and broken hearted, Em and I turned to Dad, our voices cracking "Daddy?"

He sighed "It's true. Milly, Baby Liss, I'm sorry."

Stuttering, my sister and I asked "But HOW?! He's EVIL!" we then turned to our brother "And why aren't YOU surprised?"

Danny replied quickly while our cousins fought Giselle and Marcus "I already knew who he was." we nearly yelled "And you didn't even TELL us?!"

A sarcastic tone in his voice, Danny replied "I was kinda busy nearly dying in the hands of brother dearest."

We spoke apologetically "Oh, right. Sorry, Danny."

He threw his hands in the air in exasperation "Don't CALL me that!"

Ignoring him, Em spoke "Dad. What's going on?"

He sighed "I wasn't always a good guy. Marcus was once my sidekick in my evil days; carrying out my plans for world domination and revenge on your Uncle Donny and his family. But then I turned good. He didn't."

Interrupting, Marcus yelled "You left me there to die! Then I was found and reassembled by Giselle."

He turned to her " Right, Mom?" she grimaced "Again. Don't call me that."

Danny spoke next "Oh good. I thought I was the only person that constantly said 'Don't call me that!'" He smiled "I'm not alone!"

Knocking him down with a blastwave, Marcus boomed "Quiet!"

Finally coming towards us, our cousins glared at the evil duo; Chase speaking first "Ok, party's over."

Rolling his eyes, Marcus shot back "Of course it is; YOU'RE here! The parties always die when you show up."

Since I managed to switch off the thing that was blocking our bionics; Adam, Leo and Chase were fending off Marcus. A plan in mind, I started to run around Giselle with my super speed as she tried to use her fatal whip on me, but I was too fast. Confusing her even further, Bree, Em and Danny joined the game.

Our plan worked quickly. While she was trying to get us with her whip, she ended up tangled in it and dying; just like android Giselle. But now, she was gone for good.

In an amazing accidental sync; Adam, Bree, Chase, Daniel, Leo, Em and I spoke, circled around Marcus "And now for you..."

The fight was intense, and things were getting ugly. For Marcus. It was one against seven after all; and Em and I had all his powers.

When it came to the point where a final blast would destroy him again, Leo spoke "No one touch him! I've been wanting to do this since the day I met him! Captain Eyebrows is all mine!" And with that he threw a fireball at him, killing him instantly. Sighing happily as we buried the remains, Leo spoke "Aaand, he's dead. Every time I say it, it gets funner."

Adam untied Dad, who ran to us instantly "Daniel, Milly, Baby Liss! Are you ok?"

While he was frantically checking us over, I spoke "Danny sprained his wrist and burned his stomach a bit; I scraped my back and bruised it, and broke my ankle; and Em cut her back."

Hugging us he kissed our foreheads, then spoke "I'm gonna text my best friend D-dog to come with his cousin to help me get y'all home."

Curious, my sister and I glanced at each other before I asked "Who's D-dog and why do you have him on speed dial?"

To my surprise and weirding me out a bit, it was Dusty. As in my boyfriend Dusty. Who apparently was my Dad's best friend. His cousin ended up being Kai, Em's boyfriend.

Not noticing me yet, Dusty asked Dad "D-bomb, I thought we were going for pizza tomorrow night. Why'd you say I had to come down here ASAP?" He then saw me and my siblings and the pain on our faces and spoke "Oh."

Nodding, my Dad spoke "Yeah. I'm taking Daniel, Kai's taking Milly, and I was wondering if you'd carry Lissie?" Laughing at his teasing tone, he replied "She's already in my arms. "

And with that, we all went back to the Academy, and eventually regained our health.


	15. Chapter 15:Interrogation

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Emily's POV:

Lissie and I lounge on a bench at the mall, waiting for Katy. When she gets here she sits next to us.

"Hey guys!" she says.

"Yo." I wave

"Hi." Lissie replies.

"So how have things been going? Lissie, what happened to your foot?"

"Oh, uh… long story."

"Does it have to do with bionics?"

"Let's leave it at yeah. Anyway!"

"How are things going with you and Dustin?" she asks.

"Oh, they're going well. But uh, I think my dad has lost it."

"What?"

I laugh. "Allow me to take this one! Dusty and dad discovered they have all this stuff in common, and now they're taking it too far. Weird nicknames, they have each other on speed dial, and also, they're referring to each other as best friends! IT'S WEIRD!"

"Weird. What's wrong with him?!" Katy exclaims. "Well, how are things going for you and Kai, Em?"

"Well. I found out Dusty and Kai are cousins, which makes me worried that Dad's influence will spread… But otherwise good!"

She smiles. "Cool. I hope, for your sake, that the craziness will NOT spread."

"Thanks, but I wouldn't be so sure. This is _my_ family we're talking about. My dad has done crazy things before."

"Who do you like?" Lissie asks.

"Me? Oh… uh…"

"Ooh, we know that look! Who is it?" I ask.

"Um, it might be someone you know?"

"Ooh, who?" Lissie asks.

"Daniel?"

I tilt my head. "Daniel who?"

"As in your brother."

"WHAT?!" Lissie and I yell. We look at each other.

"It's not a huge deal!" Katy protests.

"YES IT IS!" Lissie cries.

"Come." I say, half dragging her and she's half walking behind me.

"Where?"

I smile. "INTERROGATION!"

"You watch too many crime shows…"

"NO I DON'T!"

We all sit in the food court. "Now. WHAT ARE YOUR INTENTIONS WITH DANNY?!"

"Uhh…"

I pound my fist on the table. "ANSWER THAT! Or I _will_ let Spark out."

"I just want to maybe be noticed! Calm down Em!"

Lissie asks the next question. "Do you know what we'll do to you if you hurt him?"

"Uh, kill me?"

I laugh. "Nope! Killing is dumb! Then they can't feel the _pain_ for a while."

"I WON'T HURT HIM!"

"Good. We have a few more questions for you… HOW exactly do you plan to get Danny to notice you?" Lissie questions.

"Uhh… hang out with you guys?"

"Huh, not a bad answer. But we're not done yet. WHY exactly do you like Danny?"

"Uhh… he's cute, nice, a little sarcastic, and cute?"

"That's it?" Lissie asks.

"Yes? Should there be more?"

"One more thing. If you ever TRY and hurt him, you will be LEFT AT THE MERCY OF SPIKE, SPEAR, AND SPARK. GOT IT?!" I cry.

"I get it, I get it!"

I smile and stand up. "Our work here, is done. You are cleared."

Katy sighs. "Good."

Lissie laughs. "I think Em watches too many crime shows, she loves interrogation a bit much."

"I _am_ right here." I glare. "And I do _not_ watch too many crime shows. Kai watches them with me too."

"Gooooood for you?" Katy says unsurely.

"Don't push your luck."

She gulps and nods. "Well, we're all done here!" Lissie says. "You wanna go to that JC Penny?"

"All you had to do was ask!" Katy and I exclaim.

 **Hehe... INTERROGATION! Sorry, that's very fun to say. See you later!**


	16. Chapter 16: Triple Date

**This chapter is also done by Ali - enjoy!**

Lissie's POV:

A day after Danny started dating our friend Katy, Em and I were talking in our room, Gigi snuggled up to us on my bed.

Smiling, my sister spoke "How funny is it that our boyfriends are cousins?" laughing, I nodded, an idea coming to my mind "We should go on a double date!"

Sadly for us, Dad heard us "Ok. You can go on the date IF Danny supervises you, and takes Katy."

Knowing Dad liked Dusty a bit TOO much, Em realized the problem was with Kai, who was yet to completely win Dad over.

She got MAD. Not Commando mad, but close enough.

"DOUGLAS ORVILLE DAVENPORT!" somewhat scared, he replied "Yes, Emily Samantha Davenport?"

After she threw a hissy fit, he agreed to not hunt down Kai, but Danny and Katy were still going with us. Oh, joy.

\- line break -

The six of us were out eating pizza, and Danny and Katy were cuddling a bit too much for mine and Em's liking.

Putting a plan together through our telepathic line, we began to tease and baby him in front of our friend; his girlfriend.

I spoke first, Em pinching Danny's cheek

"Do you need us to cut the pieces for you, Baby boy?" His eyes bore through us in rage, which only encouraged us further. Switching roles, Em turned to Katy

"Hey, Katy, want us to show you Danny's baby pics?"

Slinging his arms around us, hands on our shoulders, Danny tightly spoke "Don't you dare." he then grabbed Katy's hand"Let's go, Kitty." Using his newly acquired super speed he got when he touched us; he left; carrying his girlfriend bridal style.

Smirking at our boys, my sister and I spoke in sync "And then there were four."

Laughing, Kai and Dusty spoke "Well played."

Tossing our hair, we smirked "Thank you, thank you."

After kissing me, Dusty spoke "So, Kai... You never told me how you and Em got together..."

They both blushed, and I smiled; knowing the cute story that was about to be told. Leaning into Kai's embrace, my sister began

"Well, I was walking around and tripped; then I almost fell; but Kai caught me. We started talking, then he gave me his phone number, we started texting, then a few days later, he asked me to meet him at the beach, and he had flowers and chocolate, and asked me."

A few minutes later, we left; Kai and Dusty escorting us to the hydro loop.

\- line break -

We'd gotten revenge on Danny by embarrassing him in front of Katy, but now we needed to get Dad. We were debating what to do when Em had the best idea.

"Morph into Perry again!" smirking, I high-fived her "Don't mind if I do!"

Em was watching from a distance with our whole family and I went up to Dad as Perry, making him scream and jump up a few feet.

"Hey, Dougie-bear. I'm bionic now and YOU get to be my teacher! Isn't this great?!" to demonstrate my abilities, I shot a laser sphere. He stammered "You know who'd be a great teacher? Chase! Or Milly or Lissie, since they have all abilities. Go ask them!"

Laughing, I went back to my normal self as my sister emerged from her hiding spot, the rest of the fam with her.

In sync, my twin and I spoke as he stood jaw-dropped for having fallen for the same trick twice "That's for having put Danny as a chaperone because of Kai."

Laughing, we all went to bed.


	17. Chapter 17: Big Brother

Daniel's pov

I was asleep in my capsule, which is supposed to be soundproof. I say that because I can hear Lissie and Em crying from across the hall!

Getting out of my capsule, I made my way to their room, and both girls were huddled together, shaking and crying.

They saw me, and whimpered "DANNY!"

For once, I didn't complain about the nickname, because they were crying. Taking both my sisters into my arms, I started soothing them.

When they calmed down enough to talk, they spoke, making me extremely confused and worried

"You're ok! You're ok!"

Finally understanding, I spoke "Nightmares?"

They nodded, burying their heads into my neck.

A trembling Lissie spoke first "They got you." shuddering, Em enlightened "Marcus and Giselle."

Kissing their foreheads, I tranquilized "Are dead. They're both dead."

Still uneasy, they pleaded "Can we sleep with you? Please?!"

Smiling and carrying them to my capsule, I then spoke "Goodnight."

Leaning their heads on my shoulders, they mumbled before dozing off "G'night..."


	18. Make New Enemies Meet Up With The Old

Lissie's POV:

The day started off pretty well, with the whole Davenport clan hanging out; the adults laughing at our antics; and the seven kids being our crazy selves. I didn't expect anything out of our ordinary to happen.

The adults had gone out, and us kids were out near the hydro loop. Adam was forcing Chase to play Bionic Brother Toss, Leo was working on bionics with Danny, and Bree, Em and I were lounging around and talking, Gigi at our feet. We were carefree, happily spending some quality time together.

Breaking me out of my thoughts, my cousins and siblings decided to go swimming. After half an hour of swimming I got out to text Dusty, who was traveling. I missed him a lot, and so did Dad. I've heard him crying of loneliness last night. Again, CREE-PY.

\- line break -

A few minutes later, Em and I were the only ones near the hydro loop, which soon opened. We expected it to be Dad, Big D and Aunt Tasha, but we were completely wrong. Both of us were jaw-dropped and wide eyed, me more so than my sister.

The ESP expert was the one to break the silence, turning to the newcomer in surprise

"Mrs. Sparks! What are you doing here?"

The petite, prim and proper stout brown-eyed blonde was the owner and director of the orphanage we escaped from two years ago.

It was Em's idea to bail out, having heard rumors that the falsely sugary sweet middle-aged woman mistreated kids.

I knew that to be true, for she used to abuse me both emotional and physically. I kept it from my sister and took the hit for both of us. But I was starting to get anxious, because Sparks wanted to take us back, away from our family. She was shaking her head

" This is too dangerous an environment for two little girls! And being sent on missions?! Dangerous missions?! You're only twelve!" As if we didn't know our own age!

And besides, I knew she was just using this as an excuse to have us back so she could be mean to me again.

Hitting, punching, kicking, saying hurtful things to me... They were also meant for Em, but I couldn't let her go through this. She didn't even have an idea this happened or how bad it is, and I never wanted her to find out. Besides, I've hid this secret well.

To my terror, I received a telepathic message from my twin

"Until now! I heard everything. I can hear your thoughts just by looking at you now. That's right, Dad gave me a bionic upgrade! HA! We'll discuss you keeping this from me later, but now let's get rid of her."

We had our bionics as an advantage, and soon she was gone. Motioning for me to follow her, Em started the walk to our room, me trudging behind, not up for this conversation. Once the door was locked, my older sister pointed to the bed

"Sit."

Reluctantly, I obeyed, plopping down on my bed; with her sitting down beside me. She asked the first question tearfully

"Why?! Why did you keep this from me? Felicity Evelyn Davenport; WHY didn't you come to me?"

Sighing, I replied

" I was scared, ok?! And I didn't want you to get hurt too! I-I was just protecting you..."

Seeing I had started to cry, she laid both of us down, and held me close to her, speaking soothingly

"She's gone, we're here with our family now. You're safe, Liss. I'm so sorry you went through this alone... Just know that you're not alone anymore."

I went to sleep, and she apparently told our family the whole ordeal, because when I woke up; we were in Big D and Aunt Tasha's room; with them, Dad, me, Em, Danny, Leo, Gigi, Adam, Bree and Chase all cramped but cozy in the King-sized bed.


	19. Chapter 19: The Triton App Is Back

**After this there are only three chapters left! Then Ali, Susz, and I are doing a colab in which we combine The Two we Missed and her and Ali's story Elite Invasion! Let me express my emotion right here: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK! *squeals without taking a breath for ten minutes***

 **You're probably wondering how that's humanly possible. My answer: I don't know! Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

Emily's POV:

I walk into the mission control, bored without a mission. Glancing around and seeing no one, I scoot to the computer.

Scrolling through a file about my abilities, I run into something called the Triton app. What's that? And how come I didn't know?

Looking around again, and seeing no one, I tinker around until I'm able to activate the app. I see green words flash across my eyes. _Triton app engaged_.

Lissie's POV:

I walk into the hallway, walking right into dad. "Oh, sorry." I apologize.

"Have you seen Milly?" dad asks.

"No, I haven't seen her for a few hours, actually."

Danny runs in, a panicked look on his face. "EM JUST TRIED TO MURDER ME!"

I grin. "Danny, that's everyday."

He's so flustered he doesn't even get upset about the nickname. "No, this was different. She tried to _actually_ murder me!"

Dad looks at him in concern. "She tried to _what?_ "

"Em almost killed me! Hide me _please!_ "

"I'll go talk to her." I offer. "I'll see what's up with her."

Danny nods slowly. I super speed to go find my sister. I find her fighting Chase.

"What are you two doing?" I ask nervously.

"I DON'T KNOW! SHE'S GONE WACKO! SHE ATTACKED ME!"

"You too?!" I cry. "What is up with her?"

As if on cue, Em whips around and jumps at me. Her hazel eyes seem to be glowing.

"Chase, why are her eyes glowing?"

"Oh man… are they glowing green?" Chase asks frantically.

"I DON'T KNOW! THEY'RE ALWAYS GREEN!" My redhead sister pulls out a laser bo, nearly stabbing me with it. I roll out of the way right before it hits though. "YES THEY'RE GLOWING GREEN!"

He runs out, leaving me to dodge my sister's attacks. A few minutes later (after a few near-death experiences, courtesy of my sister) he runs back in, dragging dad behind him.

"Are you sure?" Dad asks, worry on his face.

"When am I _not_ sure?"

"Good point!" Dad cries. At that, Em turns and lunges at dad. He yelps and hides behind a box. A _box_. Wow… just, wow…

"Lissie!" Daddy yells "Get over here!"

I look at him, unfortunately that's when Em decides to strike with her bo.

"Duck!" Chase yells.

I duck as Em slices off four inches of my hair.

"Hey!" I yell "My hair is my life!"

She says nothing, but smiles devilishly. I glare and pull out my own laser bo, spinning it around.

Chase uses his molecular kinesis to try and interfere with her bo, but it does nothing. Until I'm backed against the wall. "WRONG PERSON!" I yell.

"Sorry!" he turns to Em and holds out his hand. It doesn't work at all this time. In the distraction of Em though, I run to dad.

"What on earth is going on?" I ask

"I don't know how, but the Triton app activated on her."

I raise my eyebrows. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

"Basically she wants to annihilate everyone on our side."

" _Greeaaat_."

"And the only two ways to shut it off are either to have it manually shut off, or reminding her of good memories."

"Sooo… the latter?"

"Yup. Good luck!"

"Why just me?!" I cry as I'm slightly shoved towards my currently crazy sister.

"Because you're her twin!"

"Good point… here goes nothing…" I gulp as she uses laser vision and nearly slices off another few inches of my hair. Luckily this time she doesn't hit me at all.

"Em… come on! I'm your sister! Remember the time we went on the triple-date with Danny and embarrassed him in front of Katy? Or when we first met our family?" She blinks, but her eyes are still glowing. "Fight it! Come on! Remember the time you met Kai? Or when you played that prank on Chase but blamed it on Danny and he believed you?"

Chase gasps. "IT WAS YOU?!" he points at Em.

She swings her laser bo but misses.

"When we got away from the orphanage? Or when you refused to give me spoilers for any of our shows?"

Her eyes flicker, glowing to not, to back again.

"When we had music blasting so loud it was like people on the mainland could've heard us? When Danny let us sleep in his capsule?"

She starts panting. Tears form in her eyes, though she doesn't let them fall. Next thing I know she's passed out on the floor.

"What. Just. Happened?" Danny asks, coming in.

"You think _I_ know?"

Chase looks at the computer. "Douglas… you built the triton app into them?"

"Well… uh… er… yes?" dad grins sheepishly. "Why?"

"Because it looks like Em activated it herself."

"What?"

"Yeah… never let her do that again."

"I didn't let her! She did it while I was working!"

"You should probably remove that by the way."

"Ya think?"

I hear a groan and look at Em, who's starting to stand. "What happened? And why do I feel like I was blasted in the gut with a laser bo?"

"How do you know how that feels?" everyone asks in unison, except Danny.

She points to him. "Anyway, what in the world happened?"

"Let's just say… never activate the triton app again." Chase sighs.

 **First of all... Really Dougy, a box? LOL and Lissie is apparently very mad that I uh, "trimmed" her hair... whoops! Let's hope Dougy actually does remove the triton app from us so no one messes with it again!**


	20. Chapter 20: Babydolls and Bionics

Dusty's POV:

I was in the middle of a childcare class, and the teacher was struggling to explain how to put little kids to bed, nap or otherwise. It was hard not to laugh, since she had no idea what she was talking about. She actually said a proper bedtime was 2:00 am!

Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened; revealing four distraught women I quickly recognized as Mrs. Garner, Mrs. Elliott, Ms. Schugel and Miss Short. My sister's teachers. Needless to say, I was a bit uneasy, hoping it didn't have anything to do with them. No such luck.

Mrs. Garner spoke first "Gillian is refusing to obey me!" Nodding, Mrs. Elliott agreed "Marie won't listen to me either!" Chiming in, Ms. Schugel shook her head "Jessilyn has been screaming for quite a while now" sighing, Miss Short emended "Kimberly can throw quite the tantrum."

Once they'd asked for her help, my teacher, Miss Hill shook her head "I don't know how to help,I'm so sorry. What did you say their last name was?" Confirming what I already knew, the four frazzled teachers replied "Hankins."

Smiling, my teacher asked me "Are you their cousin or something?" Grinning, I replied "Older brother." Then I turned to their teachers " I'm sorry they're making a fuss. What do you need them to do?"

Making me understand their struggle and where they went wrong, they answered "Nap time. Do they have a doll they sleep with or a Teddy bear, something like that? They keep saying 'Baby, Baby. We want our Baby!'"

Shaking my head and playfully rolling my eyes, I enlightened "Nope. They forgot to mention their so-called baby is twelve years old. They want me. Bring them to me, and soon they'll be out like a light."

As soon as they landed on my lap, they showered me with kisses, squealing "Dusty! Baby we missed you!" Everyone in the room awww'd, myself included. They got themselves comfy, snuggling up to me and each other; soon falling asleep on my lap. Turning to their teachers after kissing their foreheads, I tranquilized "I'll take them to their classrooms in a while. Don't worry." On that note, they left.

Not long after they'd drifted off to dreamland, they began shaking and crying, screaming even. Hurriedly and worriedly, I woke them up, only to have my heart broken when they sniffly gave me enough clues to realize they'd had a nightmare about the accident I had in the library. Well, the clues, and the fact that as they repeated and relievedly said that I was ok and kissed my bionic limbs over and over. It wasn't exactly rocket science.

Eventually calming them down enough to make them go back to sleep, I kissed their foreheads, assuring them through whispers that I was fine.

Not long later, I took them back to their classrooms for them to finish nap time and went back to my class, where the teacher thanked me for demonstrating her subject. She went on to talk about child behavior until chaos broke loose.

See, the school had this new security system in the classrooms for some reason, and the one in our class started to malfunction. Like, badly. It was shooting lasers and trying to attack students, who, along with myself and Miss Hill; were laying low behind her desk; which was now toppled over, keeping us safe acting like a barricade.

After a while, I realized I had to do something, and remembered the story Leo told me about saving his family with Taylor and Logan using a EMP sphere which Logan guided to take out the limo's lockdown mode.

I couldn't do EMP without Taylor, Leo, Em, Daniel or Lissie; and Logan wasn't here to guide it; so I'd have to use an energy sphere, and guide it on my own. Risky, but a last resort.

As I got out of the barricade, everyone looked at me like I'd gone nuts, since they didn't know that I was bionic. They'll find out soon. Eyeing the target, I muttered to myself while aiming my arm "C'mon, Dustin... " As soon as I shot a blast of energy from my hand, everyone gasped; doing so even more when I successfully took down the faulty security laser system. Answering their silent questions, I spoke

"You know how the Davenport kids and the students at the Davenport Bionic Academy are, well, obviously bionic, right? And how their step cousin and stepbrother Leo Dooley has a bionic leg and arm?"

They nodded and I went on "Like Leo, I have a bionic arm and leg. My right leg and arm are bionic, and I have all of Leo's abilities."

After they came out of shock, they asked why and how I became bionic, and I told the story of the library incident

"My leg and arm got trapped when the library ceiling fell on top of them, and Douglas Davenport gave me bionics. When my sisters had the nightmare about me being hurt it was about the library accident. They saw it."

When the class was over, my teacher told me after my sisters were already with me

" Your parents said they can't pick you up, but your best friend volunteered." Given I was twelve, she looked uneasy, probably thinking my best friend was my age " Can he drive?" I didn't need to answer, since D-bomb came in "D-dog! Princesses!" They hugged him happily "Dougy!" Giving him a side hug, I greeted "D-bomb!" He tousled my hair and grinned "I brought one of my daughters with me..." Smirking, I replied "No offense to Em, but please tell me it's Lissie!"

Making me smile, my girl crept up behind me and grabbed me by my middle; burying her face in my neck, kissing it. Once she was facing me I hugged and kissed her

"Hey, you..."

She smiled " Hey, Babe... How was school?"

Laughing, I told her about the girls and nap time and she kissed me, a teasing tone in her voice "Baby Brother to the rescue, huh?"

Playfully rolling my eyes, I nodded then revealed what had just gone down minutes ago

" The security system went crazy. I had to disable it with an energy sphere. I couldn't do EMP, and I had no one to guide the sphere. And yet, it still worked out perfectly."

Congratulating me, my best friend spoke "Nice one!" After I kissed Lissie one more time, we left.


	21. Chapter 21: Who IS She!

Lissie's POV:

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were out on a mission, and Big D and Tasha were on a date, leaving Dad to babysit baby Kira. And since he'd confiscated my Dusty for backup, I couldn't spend time with my boyfriend. At least we had already gone on a date today... I smiled, and my siblings, who were with me in the room I shared with Em, asked

"What's with the smiley face?" Smirking, my sister accused before I could answer "Thinking about your date with Dusty?!"

Tossing a pillow at my twins' face and hitting the target with a bullseye, I commanded " Seriously, Emily. Turn that telepathy OFF!"

Laughing like a maniac, she shook her head "Never!"

Not in the mood to hear us talk about boys, and probably fearing a bionic beat down, Danny spoke

"Do you guys wanna do something? "

We nodded, asking "What do you want to do?"

After some not-so-legal ideas, we finally agreed on a great one, and a legal one.

" We've met so many new family members; why not research our family tree to see if we find more?"

The three of us sprawled on top of each other on my bed, Em booted up the computer and went to a family tree site. We went to the first search engine, which was surname. Typing, Danny muttered "Davenport."

Em pointed to the next search field, country, and spoke, much to my amusement "Danny, click on USA."

I burst out laughing my sister joining in. Rolling his eyes, the blonde between us grumbled " First don't call me that. Second, I already did. "

He found the next search field " Known family members… Douglas Davenport, Donald Davenport, Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport, Daniel Davenport, Emily Davenport and Felicity Davenport."

A few minutes later, only one name came up. In unison, we spoke "Katalina Davenport?! Who's SHE?!

When we came down, Dusty had to leave; after kissing me a few times. Now it was just Dad, Kira, Danny, Em and me.

When it came to the question, Em took the reins " Dad, did you really have bionic kids all the way to the letter K?"

Surprising us, he shook his head "Liss is the last one. Why?"

Looking at each other then at Dad, my siblings and I asked "Then who is Katalina Davenport?"


	22. Chapter 22: The Other Mama Davenport

Lissie's POV:

Dad's face went into pure shock as Danny, Em and I waited not-so-patiently.

Breaking the silence, Dad whispered, almost in a daze.

"She's alive. She's ALIVE! Kat's alive!"

Eyeing each other curiously, my siblings and I asked again,

"Who IS she?!"

He smiled "Katalina Davenport is your mother. I married her about a year after Adam, Bree and Chase's mom passed."

Needless to say, we were shocked.

Em was the one to find her voice first,

"Where IS she? What's she like? What does she look like? What happened to her?"

Laughing, Dad replied,

"One question at a time, Milly."

All of us taking a breather, I asked

"What happened to her?"

He sighed, pulling the three of us to sit on his lap

"After he betrayed me, Krane took her and kept her prisoner. I tried everything to find her for the longest time, and I couldn't. Then Krane died, but Sebastian, Lexi and Tank took Kat prisoner instead. I can't find her! If only she had the GPS locator chip that comes with bionics..."

We sat in somber silence, until Danny broke the silence

"What was she like?"

Smiling, Dad replied

"She was so loving, so caring, she brightened a room before even walking in. And watching her with you three was too special to put into words."

Em then asked

"What did she look like, Dad?"

He smiled

"Beautiful blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, dark blonde hair, high cheek bones and dimples so deep you could bury treasure in them. A trail of freckles paraded across her doll-like face and her nose was the cutest nose I've ever seen. Just like yours, Milly and Lissie. Dan, you got mine. Sorry, Bud. You have your mom's smile, though. All of you. No wonder Katy, Kai and D-dog are wrapped around your fingers..."

He turned to me

"Speaking of D-dog, I gotta call him to go to the indestructibility seminar with me. He's my plus one!"

Shaking my head, I teased

"Just to clarify. Who are you gonna walk down the aisle? Me or Dusty?"

He pouted

"Why can't I walk both?"

He then kissed our foreheads and stared wistfully into nowhere, probably thinking of Mom, as we were. We smiled, imagining her and wishing we could have her back until Dad startled us out of our thoughts

"Wait! I chipped her wedding ring!"

We shook our heads, Danny speaking up

"So you nicked her jewelry. How's THAT gonna help?!"

He shook his head, booting up his computer

"Not that type of chip, Dan. A placed a bionic chip with a GPS locator inside her wedding band. Why didn't I remember this sooner...?!"

The three of us crowded behind him around the computer and nearly shouted

"Well, where IS she?!"

He clicked a few buttons and my neck tingled. He spoke

"She's inside the Amazon rainforest in South America. I sent the coordinates to your chip, Liss."

Smiling, my sibs and I spoke

"Let's go save our Mom."

And with that, we were off.

Em's POV:

The second the hydro loop door opened, Danny touched my shoulder, and we all super sped to the Amazon.

We got there in about half an hour, considering it was pretty far to go.

When we entered, I asked Lissie exactly where we were going.

"About thirty miles. Come on." she replied.

Danny and I nodded, and we super sped behind her.

When we stopped, we were in front of a small cabin in the middle of nowhere.

"Uh, you sure this is it?" I asked.

"Yeah." Lissie nodded.

"Okaaay," Danny said unsurely.

Lissie entered first. I went second, and Danny after us. When we were all in, there wasn't much.

"Umm, it looks like a normal cabin." Danny observed.

Before I could comment on that, a guy that looked like Sebastian, based on descriptions we've heard, walked in.

"Uh oh…" I mumbled.

"Who are you?" he asked, half angry, half cautious.

"That's Danny, that's Em, and I'm Lissie."

"Would you _please_ use my real name?"

"But Danny is so much better than Daniel!" I argued.

" _Anyway,_ we've come for our mother."

"Moth- oh no. You're Katalina's kids. They're-they're multiplying! Like rabbits! Bionic, super annoying rabbits!"

"HEY!" I cried. "I TAKE OFFENSE IN THAT!"

"No one likes her when she's angry…" Danny grinned, and backed up. Lissie copied him, and took a step back.

"You hurt my family. You tried to kill Chasey, you almost killed Big D, and Leo, plus you captivated our mom. This is where you _run._ " I glared.

"I'm more powerful than you three combined." he laughed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Danny shook his head.

I saw three familiar words flash in front of my eyes, before I closed them. _Commando App Engaged_.

Lissie's POV:

At the sight of Em becoming Spark, I backed up a bit further. Spark attacked Sebastian, and the two went into a hand-to-hand combat war.

Somebody hit me from behind. I spun around to see a girl that has brown hair, about the length of Bree's. I was assuming it was Lexi.

I used my super speed to kick her down fast, but she got up and shoved me down.

A guy that must be Tank came up behind Danny. "LOOK OUT!" I yelled. He ducked but Tank still landed a hit.

Danny started looking really mad, then he let out a roar thing, and in a voice a few octaves lower than normal, he said "You're going down!"

"Hey, he has a commando app too!" I marvel while ducked another hit from Lexi. "Now, what would dad name him… let's see, there's Spike, Spikerella, Spikette, Spark, Spear… Spiko? No that sounds weird. Sport? Yeah, I like the sound of that."

I hit Lexi, knocking her to the ground. Tank throws Danny into a wall, much harder this time.

Glaring at him while Spark shoots laser vision, I see three words flash in front of my eyes. _Commando App Engaged_.

Em's POV:

I open my eyes to see Sebastian, Lexi, and Tank all passed out on the floor.

I rub my head. "What happened?" I ask.

"Your commando app engaged." Danny replies. "I guess both of yours did. What about me?"

Lissie and I glance at each other. "Well… since you had our powers… wouldn't you… technically… have the commando app too?" I shrug.

"Ah, good point."

"Which I named Sport." Lissie nods.

"Nice." I grin.

"Let's go find mom." Danny says.

"There are like five different doors." Lissie and I comment at the same time.

"You take that one," he points to me then a door right behind me, "Lissie take that one," he points to the closest door to her, "and I'll take this one. Just shout if it's the right room. And there are _three_ doors, not _five_."

"Math, math, blah-blah-blah." I laugh. I open the door and see… well, I found the kitchen!

I hear a shouting in Lissie's voice. I run into the room she went into. There's a woman that, based off the description we heard, looks like our… mom.

Danny walks in after me, when seeing our mother, he freezes.

"Mom?" he asks, as though she's not really there.

She smiles. "Oh my babies, I thought I'd never see you again." She pulls all of us into a hug. "How did you find me?"

After ending the hug, my siblings and I grin at each other. "A little help from dad," Lissie starts,

"And a little boredom to find out about you," I add

"We searched on a family history sight," Danny explains.

"Dad will be so happy," I grin. She pulls us into another long hug.

"I'm a little rusty on what your abilities are, but let me try. Let's see… Daniel has power replication, right?"

Danny nods happily. "Finally, somebody uses my real name!"

Lissie and I explain in unison "His nickname by like, everyone, is Danny. He dislikes it though."

She laughs. "Lissie has every ability, but mainly the ability to change form, right?"

"Yep!"

"And Milly has every ability, mainly being ESP abilities?"

"You're good at this." I grin.

"Let's go home." Danny says.

We all nod.

Lissie's POV:

As soon as we step out of the hyperloop, dad runs in. Mom and him hug for what seems like the longest time.

"What happened to Sebastian, Tank, and Lexi?" Bree asks, coming in.

"Oh yeah… probably should have taken care of them." Em says, grinning sheepishly.

"They're probably still knocked out," Danny starts. Before he can finish Bree super speeds out, grabs two other people with super speed, and the get into the hydroloop. "Aaaaand, she's gone."

We laugh. Chase and Adam walk in. "So, I was re-making my family tree," Adam starts.

Chase mouths to us "Help me!"

"And I realized that Chase is not my wife, he is my cousin. Douglas is my son, and Lissie and Em are my aunts. Bree of course is my sister, Mr. Davenport is my brother, and… who are you?" Adam asks our mom.

Dad pats Adam on the shoulder. "I know you're delusional, but this is Katalina, Daniel, Lissie's, and Milly's mom."

Adam looks at his paper. "That means…" he scribbles something down, then looks at mom. "You're my dead 2nd cousin!"

Mom looks at us for help. "He doesn't know what he's talking about," Danny reassures. "Never has, never will."

I laugh. "That's true enough."

Em nods. "A fly is smarter than him. Or maybe a chicken…"

Mom laughs. "Looks like it."

Dad and mom start to head out.

"So, finally found your mom, huh?" Chase smiles.

"Yeah." my twin and my baby brother say in sync. "Stop that! Seriously! Stop!"

Adam gasps. "This is just like the time when something happened that I didn't pay attention to!"

Em, Danny, and I laugh and go to catch up with our parents.

 **The end.**

 **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH THIS STORY IS OVER! I can't believe this! It seems like a few days ago it was started! In other news, Ali, Susz, and I are doing a sequel crossover for this story and their story, Elite Invasion. It will be called Don't Touch the DavenDimensioner. Keep an eye out!**

 **Ali and I both wrote this chapter, and let me say, I was quite reluctant to write the second half (my half). I'm gonna miss writing it, but it will be fun to work on the sequel/crossover.**

 **Well, I guess, for the last time on this story, bye!**


	23. Trailer

**So here's the trailer for Don't Touch the DavenDimensioner. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Em and Lissie looked over to Leo as he was playing around with something Big D and Douglas had made.

"Leo! Big D AND Dad said to leave it alone!" Em said.

Chase glanced over. "Yeah, stop messing with it. A number of things could go wrong, including,"

"I'm just-" Leo started.

Horace, Bridget, Big D, Douglas, Tasha (who was holding Kira), Katalina, and Mr. and Mrs. Hankins entered on that mark. That added to the number of people in the lab, the former residents being Dusty, the Babydolls, Kai, Oliver, Skylar, Adam, Bree, Chase, Daniel, Em, Lissie, Kaz, and Katy.

"LEO! I knew we couldn't trust you with this!" Big D yelled.

"I'm quite hurt by that," Leo said.

"You always Leo things up…" Adam laughed. "Leo things up… why is his name in that sentence?"

Chase and Bree facepalmed.

"Point is, we told you not to mess with it, and look how much we were right not to trust you with it?!" Douglas cried.

"Well, thank you very - whoops I wonder what that button does?" Leo wondered aloud.

[Line Break]

Mar and Des were talking near their lockers at school, when they noticed something, different.

"I feel funny," Des commented.

"Good funny or bad funny?" Mar asked.

"Good funny," Des replied, while turning around. She saw the Davenport gang, and smiled as soon as she laid eyes on Oliver. "And now I know why..."

Mar turned around too, seeing everyone (and especially Chase) she smiled. "Yeah, me too!"

"Where… where are we?" Daniel asked.

[Line Break]

"We're in another WHAT?!" Chase cried.

"That's why I always said 'Don't touch the DavenDimensioner!'" Davenport said.

 **Well, see ya on Don't Touch the DavenDimensioner!**

 **Bye everyone!**


End file.
